Unerlaubte Gespräche
by Sasuke007
Summary: Hier geht’s um eine Internetbekanntschaft von Harry sein Name im Chat ist SCAR und einem Unbekannten mit Name SUREVESBAT. Harry wird nun bald 16 werden und er kommt jetzt bald in die 6. Klasse. ACHTUNG: ABSTIMMUNT ÜBER DAS ENDE, UNBEDINGT LESEN UND MITMAC
1. Erstes Gespräch

Unerlaubte Gespräche …

Vorwort:

Gut, mal kurz der Inhalt …

Hier geht's um eine Internetbekanntschaft von Harry (sein Name im Chat ist SCAR) und einem Unbekannten (mit Name SUREVESBAT). Harry wird nun bald 16 werden und er kommt jetzt bald in die 6. Klasse.

Meine Rechtschreibung ist grauenvoll, also nicht wundern XD

Alle Figuren gehören J. K. Rowling, ich leihe mir diese nur aus, ich verdiene nichts daran und habe auch nicht vor, mir jemals daran etwas zu verdienen usw. …

Gewidmet wird diese FF Claudia (weil sie mich dazu ermutigt immer weiter zu schreiben) Corinna, (werde bald wieder gesund! knuddel) und meinem Freund Martin (weil er sich immer meine überaus kranken Geschichten antut XD).

Jetzt aber genug mit dem Generve und noch viel Spaß!

**Part 1: Chatgespräch …**

Seid vier Wochen waren nun Sommerferien, Harry musste diese ein weiteres Mal bei den Dursleys verbringen. Da Dudley erst vor kurzem Geburtstag hatte, hat sein Vater ihm einen nagelneuen Computer geschenkt, seinen alten Computer bekam Harry …

Es war ein wirklicher Schrotthaufen, vom Jahre '94. es befand sich ebenso noch Windows 95 darauf, aber für einige E-Mails, Word- Dateien und Chat- Sitzungen reichte es allemal. Natürlich hätte Onkel Vernen, Harry niemals erlaubt, dass er einen Internetanschluss bekommt, aber Harry kannte sich wenigstens ein wenig auf dem technischen Gebiet aus. So hatte er einfach Dudleys Anschluss angezwickt, er brauchte nicht viel. Dudley fiel es nicht auf, bei all den Kabeln, die in seinem Zimmer waren, außerdem kannte er sich nicht besonders mit Computern und dem Internet aus. Es reichte ihm, wenn er wüsste, wie man einen Computer einschaltete. Auch Onkel Vernon und Tante Pertunia reagierten nicht auf die wenig erhöhte Internetrechnung, sie würden ihrem kleinen süßen Sohn nie etwas verbieten …

„Harry!", kreischte Pertunia. „Abendessen! Wenn du nicht auf der Stelle kommst, füttern wir dein Essen dem Hund!"

„Ich komme!", rief Harry hinunter, klappte sein buch zu und verstaute es in einem Kasten, neben seinem Bett. Als er aufstand, ließ er seinen blick noch mal über sein Zimmer schweifen.

Sein Bett stand an der rechten Wand, neben seinem Fenster. Dem bett folgte ein Kasten, dem Kasten ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem sich ein Computer befand.

„Harry!", riss Pertunias Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „DAS MIT DEM HUND WAR ERNST GEMEINT!"

„Jaja …", knurrte Harry. „Ihr habt keinen Hund. Wenn, dann gebt ihr es doch nur wieder Dudley … was eigentlich auf das Gleiche hinaus läuft …"

Harry seufzte und ging aus seinem Zimmer, die Treppe hinunter, auf die Küche zu.

„HAAARRRYYY!", schrie Pertunia erneut, als Harry gerade im Begriff war, die Küche zu betreten.

„Ich bin schon da …", murmelte er und setzte sich.

„Es wird aber auch Zeit … mein armer Dudley- Schatz muss ja schon fast verhungert sein …", sprach Pertunia mit lieblichem Ton.

Dudley grinste. Jetzt erinnerte er Harry nur noch mehr an ein Schweinchen, denn seine Ohrläppchen färbten sich rosarot. Zwischen seinen Zähnen hing ein Nussstück, was die Sache nicht gerade verbesserte.

„Was gibt es?", fragte Harry genervt denn eigentlich hatte er keinen Hunger. Er wollte zu seinem Computer …

„Pertunia nahm den Kochlöffel und Harry bekam etwas auf seinen Teller geklatscht, das er nicht genau definieren konnte. Harry hoffte nur, dass es nicht gleich aufspringen und ihn anfallen würde.

Die Nase gerümpft, würgte Harry alles hinunter, er wollte keinen Ärger bekommen. Schließlich war Pertunia mit dem Abwasch beschäftigt und er schlich sich so leise wie möglich zurück hinauf in sein Zimmer. Onkel Vernon würde bald nach hause kommen … wie jeden Abend würde er ihm vorspielen, dass er schon schliefe, denn könnte er endlich an den Computer…

Kaum, dass Harry die Tür seines Zimmers geschlossen und sich auf das Bett gesetzt hatte, hörte er, wie sich die Wohnungstür öffnete, wieder Schloss und Onkel Vernon, der rief: „Ich bin wieder zu Hause!"

Harry verdrehte die Augen und dachte: ‚Ab jetzt habe ich 10 Minuten …'

Mit wenigen Schritten war Harry bei Hedwigs Käfig und somit auch dem Fenster. Er öffnete die Käfigtür und Hedwig kam Gurrend heraus.

„Morgen …", murmelte Harry und lächelte ein wenig.

Danach trat er zum Fenster, öffnete diese und ließ Hedwig hinaus in die Freiheit, zum jagen.

„Dann bis morgen. Und iss nicht zu viele Mäuse!", wisperte Harry. Hedwig stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, von dem Harry hoffte, dass Vernon ihn nicht hörte, spreizte die Flügel und flog davon. Nun konnte er schon Vernons Schritte auf dem Gang hören.

‚Er ist heute mal sehr schnell …'

Harry hechtete zum Lichtschalter, drehte das Licht aus und legte sich blitzschnell unter seine Bettdecke. Während Harry so schnell atmend da lag, öffnete sich die Tür und ließ einen kleinen Lichtschein in den Raum. Als Onkel Vernon seinen fetten Kopf in das Zimmer steckte, schloss Harry schnell seine Augen und versuchte, ruhiger zu atmen.

Nach wenigen Sekunden verließ Vernon das Zimmer. Harry hörte seine Schritte, die sich langsam entfernten.

Als weitere 5 Minuten vergangen waren, erhob sich Harry und schlich zu seinem Computer. Er hatte 2 ½ Stunden, bis Onkel Vernon, Tante Pertunia und Dudley ins Bett gehen würden. Der Bildschirm flackerte und das typische Anfangsbild erschien.

Harry setzte seinen Kopfhörer auf, damit nichts gehört wird und klickte auf den Butten Internet Explorer . Wie jeden Abend, blickte Harry kurz in seinen Mails – es befand sich wieder einmal keine im Posteingang. Wollte Hermine ihm nicht schreiben?

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, seufzte und klickte dann auf die oberste Zeile des Fensters und gab die Adresse des Chats an, in dem er mit SurevesBat verabredet war. Als er die Seite erreicht hatte, konnte er lesen:

1 USER IM RAUM DUNKELHEIT : SurevesBat

‚Ob er schon lange wartet?', fragte sich Harry, loggte sich aber schließlich ein.

Scar: Hi! Sorry, dass ich erst jetzt gekommen bin, aber mein Onkel …

SurevesBat: Mhm … hallo erstmal …

Scar: Wie geht's?

(Anmerkung: Ich schreibe jetzt einfach so in der Chat-Sprache weiter … geht das so zum verstehen?)

SurevesBat: Ich lebe jeden Tag vor mich hin … in meinem Leben passiert nie etwas Aufregendes … und selbst?

Scar: Auch nicht besser. Meine Verwandten quälen mich wieder mal … altbekanntes … Aber sag, was machst du heute noch so?

SurevesBat: Im Moment mit dir reden … später? Wir werden sehen … und du?

Scar: Wegen meinen verwandten kann ich schlecht weg … also noch chatten und dann schlafen…

SurevesBat: Schlafen … wie brav …

Scar: Was dagegen?

SurevesBat: Na dann gute Nacht, wenn du schlafen willst …

Scar: Jetzt doch noch nicht! Jetzt rede ich noch mit dir …

SurevesBat: Na dann …

Scar: Willst du heute nicht mit mir reden?

SurevesBat: Ich rede doch mit dir, oder?

Scar: Mmph …

SurevesBat: Schlage dann eben du ein Thema vor.

Scar: Wie alt bist du eigentlich?

SurevesBat: Alt. Sehr alt …

Scar: Ich will Zahlen …

SurevesBat: Sage mir erst, wie alt du eigentlich bist …

Scar: Hmm … na gut. Also in Wirklichkeit bin ich … bald 16 …

SurevesBat: Gut, ich bin sehr viel älter als du …

Scar: Meinetwegen, wenn du mir dein eigentliches Alter nicht sagen willst ……

Harry lehnte sich ein Stück in seinem Sessel zurück und warf einen blick auf seine Uhr. In roten Ziffern konnte er erkennen, dass es 21:45 war. Er hatte also nicht mehr viel Zeit, bis Vernon ins Bett gehen würde …

Ein lautes Seufzen entkam Harry und während er seinen Blick wieder auf den Bildschirm richtete sag er, dass SurevesBat ihm etwas Neues geschrieben hatte.

SurevesBat: Falls wir uns einmal sehen sollten, werde ich es dir sagen …

Scar: SEHEN?

SurevesBat: Ja. Sehen. Und zwar in Realität …

Scar: War mir schon klar … nur ich kenne dich ja nicht …

SurevesBat: Augen verdreh stelle dir vor, das ist so, wenn man miteinander chattet …

Scar: Sehe ich denn wenigstens mal ein Foto von dir?

SurevesBat: Vielleicht mal, ja … habe gerade keines da … und ich muss außerdem wieder los. Habe noch … einiges zu erledigen …

Scar: Sehen wir uns morgen wieder?

SurevesBat: Ja gut … selbe zeit?

Scar: nick dann bis morgen?

SurevesBat: Gut. Bye

SUREVESBAT VERLÄSST DEN RAUM UND DEN CHAT

Harry drückte ebenfalls auf EXIT und verließ so den Chat. Noch einmal warf er einen kurzen Blick in seine Mails, danach schaltete er den Computer ab und schlich leise in sein Bett zurück.

Er blickte lange Zeit auf seine Zimmerdecke, während er dalag und über SurevesBat nachdachte. Wer es wohl in Wirklichkeit war? Ein Treffen … wollte Harry das?

‚Seltsamer Typ … aber ich bin gespannt, über was wir morgen reden werden …', dachte sich Harry, seufzte ein letztes Mal und schlief schließlich ein …

Am anderen Computer …

… derjenige, der den Namen SurevesBat benutzte, drehte schließlich auch den Computer ab und schritt sein langes, dunkles Zimmer entlang.

‚Ein seltsamer Junge …', dachte der Mann und legte sich in sein Bett.

Der Schein der Kerze traf ihn und enthüllte das Gesicht von ………………

* * *

So, das wars erst mal mit dem ersten Teil

Hoffe, er hat euch gefallen, würde mich über jedes Review freuen, bald geht es weiter


	2. Enthüllungen und Geheimnisse

Und ein neuer Part ist schon da g

Also erst einmal ein großes danke und knuddel die mir Reviews geschrieben haben. Jetzt werdet ihr erfahren wer sich hinter dem Namen SurevesBat versteckt und wie es weiter geht zwischen den beiden.

Sehr viele von euch waren ja schon auf der richtigen Spur, also einfach mal jetzt weiter lesen und bitte schreibt mir, ob es euch weiterhin gefällt, eure Reviews halten mich am leben! zwinker

Und jetzt weiter mit dem Part!

**Part 2: Enthüllung und Geheimnisse …**

Der Schein der Kerze traf ihn und enthüllte das Gesicht von ………………

… Harrys „geliebtem" Lehrer Severus Snape.

‚Ich frage mich, was passiert, wenn ich mich wirklich einmal mit ihm treffe …'  
Snape dachte jedoch nicht weiter darüber nach, sondern legte sich in sein Bett, nahm seinen Zauberstab und mit einem Wink war alles Licht erloschen und es war dunkel im Zimmer …

(Anmerkung: So, jetzt einmal ne kurze Erklärung von Snapes Chatnamen SurevesBat:. Sureves ist Severus rückwärts gelesen und Bat deswegen, weil Bat ja auf Deutsch Fledermaus heißt und in einer Fanfiktion, die ich sehr gerne mag, kam einmal der Vergleich:

Snape stand in der Tür wie eine nasse Fledermaus.

Deswegen also. Hoffe jetzt ist's ein wenig klarer ''

Und Harry heißt so, weil Scar, auf Deutsch Narbe heißt. Eigentlich wollte ich ihn ja auch Narbe nennen, aber Claudia brachte mich dann auf Scar. Danke noch mal. Klingt viel besser )

Als Harry am Abend wieder die tägliche Prozedur über sich ergehen gelassen hatte (Tag überstehen, Essen, Vernon austricksen …), schlich er wieder zu seinem Computer und schaltete diesen heimlich ein. Wie jeden Abend warf er einen Blick in seine Mails (außer Spam nichts) und ging danach wieder auf die Seite, in der der Chat war.

KEIN USER IM CHAT

‚Seltsam …', dachte Harry, zuckte dann jedoch mit den Schultern und loggte sich ein. Vielleicht würde er ja später kommen …

Nach weiteren 10 Minuten erschien die Nachricht:

SUREVESBAT BETRITT DEN RAUM DUNKLESTRAßEN

Harry lächelte ein wenig und machte sich daran zu tippen…

Scar: Guten Abend!

SurevesBat: Nabend … ich musste noch etwas erledigen, daher meine Verspätung …

Scar: Schon klar. Kein Problem… wie geht's?

SurevesBat: Wie es einem schon geht, wenn man einen langen Tag hinter sich hat … sehr müde…

Scar: Tja da kann ich ja nicht mitreden … meine Verwandten halten mich immer noch in ihrem Haus gefangen …

SurevesBat: Warum sperren sie dich eigentlich ein?

Scar: Sie haben Angst vor mir …

SurevesBat: … Angst …?

Scar: Ja. Sie denken, ich könnte sie verzaubern …

Kaum, dass Harry die ENTER Tast gedrückt hatte, kam es ihm erst in den Sinn, was er da eigentlich geschrieben hatte.

‚Nein … ow nein, bitte nicht …'

Langsam wurden Harrys Hände feucht. Er sah, dass SurevesBat etwas geschrieben hatte, musste aber erst schlucken und den Kopf schütteln, um ein klares Bild zu bekommen. Langsam begann er zu lesen …

Zur gleichen Zeit wicht Snape Stirnrunzelnd etwas von seinem Computer zurück.

„Verzaubern …?", murmelte er. Seltsam …

Gleich machte er sich daran, eine Antwort zu schreiben.

SurevesBat: Verzaubern? Wie meinst du das?

Scar: Das war nur ein Witz … ich meine … ihnen Streiche spielen. Ja genau … sie nennen es nur immer … verzaubern …

Harry schluckte.

‚Das ist ja wirklich die blödeste Ausrede, die ich mir jemals habe einfallen lassen … aber vielleicht schluckt er es ja …'

Snapes Stirnrunzeln wurde nur noch stärker.

„Ja natürlich …", murmelte er. „Streiche spielen. Ich habe da so einen Verdacht … am besten werde ich immer wieder so kleine Sachen, die nur Zauberer wissen können, einwerfen, um weiter zu sehen … vielleicht ist er ja auch einer …"

SurevesBat: Na wenn du meinst …

Harry blinzelte verwundern. Hatte er es ihm wirklich geglaubt?

Scar: Ähm … Themenwechsel. Also … ich habe gestern Abend noch einmal über das, was du gesagt hast, nachgedacht …

SurevesBat: Was habe ich denn gesagt?

Scar: Na das mit in Wirklichkeit sehen …

SurevesBat: Mhm …

Scar: Ja, und da habe ich einfach gedacht … warum nicht?

SurevesBat: Und das heißt jetzt …

Scar: Nun ja … also von mir aus können wir uns gerne einmal sehen, aber eher, kurz vor Schulbeginn … dann komme ich nämlich endlich hier weg …

SurevesBat: Gut …

Scar: Kann ich vorher ein Foto von dir sehen?

SurevesBat: Wenn ich einmal eines zur Hand habe, warum nicht?

Scar: Schön )

SurevesBat: Vor Schulbeginn also …?

Scar: Ja. Hast du da Zeit?

SurevesBat: Jain … es kann knapp werden, denn ich bin selbst Lehrer an einer Schule …

Scar: Du bist Lehrer?  
SurevesBat: Ja.

Scar: An welcher Schule?

SurevesBat: Das sage ich dir, wenn wir uns sehen …

Harry verschränkte die Arme. Irgendwie drehten sie sich im Kreis …

Wie jeden Abend warf Harry einen blick auf seine Uhr. Noch knapp 10 Minuten, bis Vernon aufkreuzen würde … er wollte heute früh schlafen …

Scar: Jaja … ähm … ich muss leider bald wieder weg. Mein Onkel will schlafen und wenn er mich an dem Computer sitzen sieht, bekomme ich ein Problem …

SurevesBat: Warum denn ein Problem?

Scar: Eigentlich glaubt er, dass ich um diese Zeit schon längst im Bett liege … und ich dürfte schon gar nicht an den Computer und auf gar keinen Fall ins Internet … er weiß nicht einmal, dass ich einen Anschluss habe …

SurevesBat: Warum denn das? Haben sie nicht genug Sickel?

Snape grinste ein wenig. Jetzt würde er sehen, wie „Scar" darauf reagieren würde …

Scar: Das nicht, aber … na ja sie sehen es nicht gerne, wenn es mir … sagen wir gut geht …

SurevesBat: Wegen dem Zaubern?

Scar: Ja … genau … uh, ich höre seine Schritte … ich muss weg und zwar schnell … bye

SCAR VERLÄSST DEN RAUM UND DEN CHAT

Snape hatte beide Augenbrauen bis zu seinem Haaransatz gehoben. Wie war das eben? Er hatte nicht sonderlich überrascht auf das mit den Sickeln reagiert … ob er etwa wirklich …?

Nun bekam Harry ein wenig Panik. Schnell ging er aus dem Internet und schaltete den Computer ab. Warum brauchte er so lange?

WINDOWS WIRD HERUNTER GEFAHREN

Onkel Vernons Schritte näherten sich bedrohlich …

SYSTEMÄNDERUNGEN WERDEN GESPEICHERT

Harry schluckte und legte sich schnell in sein Bett.

„Ist da etwa noch jemand wach?", konnte er Vernons Stimme hören. Gerade als sich die Tür öffnete und sein fettes Gesicht wieder in das Zimmer schaute, schaltete sich der Computer ab. Harry wusste nicht, ob er es gesehen hatte oder nicht, aber Vernon wusste ganz genau, dass es morgen früh ein Nachspiel haben würde …

* * *

TADA! Ein weiteres Chap fertig. Hat es euch gefallen? Ich hoffe doch sehr. Würde mich über jede Meldung freuen und natürlich auch immer über Kekse g

Also bis Bald!


	3. Verbote und eine Anmeldung

Wieder einmal danke, danke, danke für alle Reviews! Freue mich immer über jedes Kommentar, dass ich von euch bekomme, vor allem weil ich dann immer auch auf meine Fehler aufmerksam gemacht werde …

Also sorry … das in der letzten Zeile hätte wirklich Harry heißen sollen … ich war wohl beim Schluss nicht mehr wirklich aufmerksam .

Bitte immer schreiben, falls euch solche Fehler auffallen … tut mir nochmal wirklich Leid. Aber jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffentlich gefällt's euch :-)

**Part 3: Verbote …**

Am nächsten Abend schlurfte Harry müde und mürrisch die Stufen hinunter zum Abendessen. Ihm graute es schon vor Onkel Vernon …

„Nabend…", knurrte Harry und setzte sich müde auf seinen Sessel.

Vernon klappte seine Abendzeitung zusammen und legte diese dann auf den Tisch. Dudley begann breit zu grinsen und Pertunia schürzte entrüstet ihre Lippen.

„Na, Harry …", zischte Vernon.

Harry blickte von der einen zur anderen Person am Tisch und schluckte. Nun kam es … wegen gestern … und dem Computer …

Er spürt, wie er neut seine Hände feucht wurden und er musste schlucken, um den Kloß in seinem Hals weg zu bekommen.

„Was war das gestern Abend?", begann Vernon erneut, mit lautem Ton.

Harry blickte betroffen unter den Tisch, auf seine Füße. „W … w … warum?"

„Wir haben dir einen Computer gegeben, anstatt ihn ein weiteres Mal weg zu werfen. Waren wir dir nicht gütig genug?", keifte Vernon.

‚Unwahrscheinlich gütig …', dachte Harry, verkniff sich jedoch jegliches Kommentar, indem er sich auf seine Lippen biss.

„Und was machst du? Betrügst uns schämlich und hinterhältig. Haben wir dir denn nicht ein Dach über den Kopf gegeben, als keiner dich wollte?", sprach Vernon unbeirrt weiter.

‚Wenn jetzt etwas mit meinen Eltern kommt, schlage ich ihm ins Gesicht …', dachte Harry wieder.

„Das hat ein Nachspiel. Wir werden dir den Computer nicht sofort weg nehmen, wir sind ja auch keine völlig Unmenschen … 10 Minuten pro Tag wirst du an deinen Computer dürfen. Aber nicht länger, haben wir uns verstanden? Und damit du nicht denkst, wir passen nicht darauf auf, wir Dudley jeden Tag, immer zur vollen Stunde in dein Zimmer sehen."

Dudley schluckte und spuckte. Er hatte sich verschluckt. „Aber … aber …", stammelte er.

„Wenn mir noch einmal berichtet wird, dass du länger am Computer bist, kommt er weg, klar?"

„Aber … aber Dad, warum bestrafst du mich deswegen?", jammerte Dudley.

„Ich bestrafe dich doch nicht …"

„Doch Schatz.", sprach nun Pertunia entrüstet. „Warum bestrafst du unseren Sohn damit, auf diese Missgeburt aufzupassen, wenn er doch gar nichts getan hat? Der Übeltäter ist ganz eindeutig Harry!"

Vernon verzog seinen Mund etwas. „Hmm … na gut. Lass mich nachdenken … wir könnten natürlich auch … aber wie machen wir es heute Abend?"

Harry horchte auf. ‚Heute Abend?'

„Und wenn wir ihn erst morgen Früh bestrafen?", meinte Pertunia.

Harry blinzelte verwirrt. ‚Wie? Tante Pertunia setzt sich für mich ein? Da kann etwas nicht stimmen …'

„Ich bin natürlich auch nicht dafür, ihn einfach weg kommen zu lassen, aber lass uns einfach den heutigen Tag einmal genießen und uns eine gute Strafe für ihn einfallen lassen, bevor wir etwas überstürzen …", sprach Pertunia erneut.

‚Doch nicht …', dachte Harry.

„Aber dann muss es etwas sehr gemeines sein, wenn wir ihm schon heute eine gnadenfrist geben!", meldete sich Dudley wieder.

„Wohin geht ihr denn?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Wir müssen zu einem Abendessen. Die ganze Familie und da gehörst du nicht dazu, also mach dir erst gar keine Hoffnung, verstanden?", keifte Vernon.

„Verstanden …", murmelte Harry leise, innerlich lächelte er jedoch. Sie ließen ihn wirklich alleine hier…

„Und was machen wir solange mit dem Computer?", fragte Dudley, Harry ballte seine Faust unter dem Tisch.

„Wir nehmen einfach sein Kabel mit. Dann kann er seinen Computer nicht mehr einschalten.", sprach Pertunia und lächelte.

„Dann nimmt er sich ein anderes, nein, das geht nicht. Oder er zaubert sich einen …", überlegte Vernon.

„Dann können wir es aber mit dem Bestrafen für heute Abend vergessen. Wir müssen gleich los und wenn er sich sowieso alles zaubern wird …", ergriff Pertunia wieder das Wort.

„Gut, dann lass uns gehen. Und glaube mir …", sprach Vernon nun zu Harry. „… falls du irgendwie an deinen Computer ran gehst, bekommen wir es raus. Und dann … dann hat es erst richtig schlimme Folgen. Verstanden? Aber natürlich werden schon einige Konsequenzen kommen, sobald wir zurück sind, morgen früh."

„Wie, morgen früh?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Morgen früh werden die Konsequenzen kommen, stelle dich nicht dümmer, als du bist! Du wirst natürlich heute, wie jeden Abend, um halb 9 schlafen, verstanden?", sprach Vernon erneut.

Harry nickte.

Nachdem er gegessen hatte, ging er wieder langsam in sein Zimmer. Als er seine Tür geschlossen hatte, begann er leise zu jubeln. Aber noch nicht zu sehr, er legte sich zuvor in sein Bett.

In einer halben Stunde später betraten Vernon, Dudley und Pertunia das Zimmer. Sie verabschiedeten sich, betonten natürlich noch einmal, dass Harry auf gar keinen Fall an den Computer durfte, und verließen das Zimmer und das Haus.

Harry konnte es noch immer nicht glauben. Wie blöd waren seine Verwandten eigentlich? Glaubten sie denn wirklich, dass er nicht an seinen Computer gehen würde? Aber was, wenn sie ihm eine Falle gestellt hatten? Nein. Auf keinen Fall. Das war ihnen nicht zuzutrauen …

Ohne sich weitere Gedanken zu machen, setzte Harry sich an den Computer. Das Auto von Vernon war schon längst verschwunden, so war er sich sicher, nicht mehr entdeckt zu werden.

1 USER IM RAUM LUSTLOS : SUREVESBAT

(Anmerkung: Gut … der Name kommt daher, dass mich im Moment einfach nichts freut … ich bin gerade wirklich lustlos . )

Harry loggte sich ein und hoffte, dass seine Verwandten nicht so schnell wiederkommen würden …

Scar: Nabend …

SurevesBat: Gegrüßt seist du …

Scar: Deine Begrüßungen werden immer besser …

SurevesBat: Tja … so bleibt das Leben aufregend, nicht wahr?

Scar: Aja … naja … wie geht's?

SurevesBat: Es wird, es wird … ich muss leider bald wieder meine Schüler erleben … und selbst?

Scar: Muss bald wieder meine „tollen" Lehrer erleben … na wirklich schlimm ist nur einer …

SurevesBat: Einer?

Scar: Tja … nun ja … er schikaniert mich und macht sich keine Mühe es irgendwie zu vertuschen … er ist unfair … schleimig … er hasste mich von dem ersten Schultag an … liegt wahrscheinlich an meinem Vater …

Snape beobachtete den Bildschirm skeptisch.

‚Klingt fast wie Potter …', dachte er, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf. ‚So ein Unsinn … woher soll Potter einen Computer bekommen?'

Er machte sich wieder daran, weiter zu tippen.

SurevesBat: Ach, Probleme hab ich auch …

Scar: Mit Schülern?

SurevesBat: Ja. Einer ist besonders schlimm … er ist … sagen wir ZIEMLICH berühmt und er denkt, er ist etwas besseres … denkt, er muss nicht arbeiten …

Scar: Solche Leute sind wiederlich … aber ich denke nicht, dass er deswegen eine härtere Behandlung verdient hat …

SurevesBat: Warum? Er will nicht anders lernen …

Scar: Aber das macht es doch nicht besser!

SurevesBat: Aber er kann nicht anders erzogen werden … er arbeitet nicht selbst, er LÄSST andere arbeiten!

Scar: Tja … das scheint ein Sonderfall zu sein …

SurevesBat: Ja … ein harter Fall und da muss man hart sein!

Scar: Anderes Thema … wo … ich meine: in welcher Schule arbeitest du?

SurevesBat: In … in einem Internat

Scar: Wo liegt es?

SurevesBat: In … nun ja … weit weg … nur mit dem Zug erreichbar …

Scar: Mhm … und was machst du in deiner Freizeit so?

SurevesBat: Warum fragst du?

Scar: So einfach … störts dich?

SurevesBat: Schon okay … was ich mache … hm … gute Frage … ich braue hin und wieder mal einen Zaubertrank …

Snape lehnte sich ein kleines Stück in seinem Sessel zurück und lächelte zufrieden. Jetzt wartete er die Reaktion von SCAR ab.

Wärhendessen runzelnte Harry die Stirn. ‚Veräppelt er mich? Wahrscheinlich meint er kochen …'

(Anmerkung: Eieieiei … Harry ist wirklich … ähm … naiv. Dumm naiv …)

Scar: Lecker )

SurevesBat: Augenbrauen heb lecker ?

Scar: Sicher :-))

SurevesBat: . … Aja …

Scar: Aber mal wieder was anderes …

SurevesBat: Das da wäre …?

Scar: Unser erstes Treffen … vor der Schulzeit, oder?

SurevesBat: Ja. Und?

Scar: Wann genau? Und wo? Wo bist du denn sonst so in deiner Freizeit?

SurevesBat: Wann … hm … hast du am 29. August Zeit? Wo … ich bin öfters in Schenken …

Scar: Sind die Schenken London?

SurevesBat: Ja. Kennst du den tropfenden Kessel ?

Scar: Ähm … schon mal gehört …

‚Kann ich ehrlich sein?', fragte sich Harry.

SurevesBat: Brauchst du denn eine Wegbeschreibung?

Scar: Nein, nein. Den Weg finde ich schon …

‚Es scheint, als wäre er wirklich ein Zauberer oder … zumindest etwas in der Art …', überlegte Snape und lächelte ein wenig.

Scar: Woran werde ich dich erkennen? Irgendwelche Merkmale?

„Mmph …", murmelte Snape. „Was sol ich sagen? Schwarz angezogen? Hackennase? Fettige Haare?"

SurevesBat: Am ehesten wird es … ach, ich werde ein Zaubertrankbuch unterm Arm haben. Und du?

Scar: Hmm … ich werde … ach, ich muss mir das erst überlegen … sind ja noch 20 Tage

SurevesBat: Du wunderst dich nicht über das Zaubertrankbuch?

Scar: Ähm … nein …

SurevesBat: Kennst du dich denn damit aus?

Scar: Ich kann kaum kochen …

SurevesBat: KOCHEN!

Scar: Hast du das denn nicht damit gemeint?

SurevesBat: Ähm … doch, doch … natürlich …

Snape dachte: ‚Er ist doch kein Zauberer … schade … aber woher …?' Es gab für ihn noch einige Unstimmigkeiten, die zu klären waren …

Scar: Ich muss auch wieder weg. Gute Nacht und ich freue mich schon, dich wirklich zu sehen …

SurevesBat: Gut … bye

SCAR VERLÄSST DEN RAUM UND DEN CHAT

Harry legte sich, noch immer lächelnd, in sein Bett und schlief einige Augenblicke später ein …

Zur gleichen Zeit …

… Die Dursleys betraten das Haus auf dem „FERIENLAGER FÜR ZU WENIG BESCHÄFTIGTE JUGENTLICHE", um eine Anmeldung auszufüllen …

* * *

So Leute, bald geht's weiter. Hoffe sehr, dass euch der Part gefallen hat und ich hoffe auch, dass es keine Unstimmigkeiten gegeben hat. Bitte schreibt es mir, falls es so ist.

Ich schreibe bald weiter, das verspreche ich :-)

Auf bald,

Astrid


	4. Ab ins Internat!

Wieder einmal ein großes Dankeschön an alle, die meine (zugegeben kranke) FF lesen und mir immer Reveiws schreiben, ist immer schön zu lesen.

Nun aber nicht weiter mit dem Generve, hier habt ihr einen neuen Part. Hoffe, er gefällt euch!

**

* * *

Part 4: Ab ins Internat!**

Der Abend danach war nun angebrochen und Harry saß mit Dudley, Vernon und Pertunia zusammen am Tisch und „genoss" ein weiteres, langweiliges, ekelhaftes Abendessen, das von Pertunia bereitet wurde. Harry stocherte zunächst lustlos in seinem Essen (Pertunia meinte, es wäre Kartoffelauflauf, jedoch sah es für Harry eher wie zusammengestopfte Sägespähne aus), nahm dann jedoch tapfer einen Bissen.

Er blickte hinauf und beobachtete alle am Tisch vorsichtig. Sie hatten anscheinend nicht bemerkt, dass Harry gestern an seinem Computer gewesen war. Zumindest sagten sie Nichts … Harry hoffte nach wie vor, dass sie heute Abend ihn wieder alleine lassen würden, sodass er sich wieder mit SurevesBat unterhalten könnte …

„Harry …", begann Vernon und nahm noch einen großen Bissen.

Harry blickte skeptisch und auch etwas vorsichtig über seinen Tellerrand. „Ja?"

„Wir müssen mir dir reden.", sagte Vernon, nach wie vor in dem strengen und herrscherichem Ton.

Das Herz rutsche Harry buchstäblich in die Hose. Er konnte spüren, wie sein Herz schneller zu schlagen begann, seine Hände feucht wurden und sein Mund wässrig wurde.

„W …", begann Harry, er musste schlucken, um ein weiteres Wort heraus zu bekommen. „Was?" ‚Hoffentlich … ow bitte, bitte, bitte nicht wegen gestern. Ihr könnt es doch gar nicht mit bekommen haben! Das kann doch gar nicht sein!', versuchte er seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen.

„Es ist wegen heute Abend.", sprach Vernon erneut.

Als er diese Worte hörte, atmete Harry ein wenig auf, aber eben nur ein wenig. Er wusste nicht, WAS jetzt noch kommen würde.

„Heute … heute Abend?", stammelte er.

„Ja, heute Abend. Wir müssen wieder weg, wir haben ein … Geschäftsessen bei … meinen Kunden.", sprach Vernon wieder.

Harry konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. ‚Sie gehen wirklich weg? Dann kann ich zum Glück wieder mit SurevesBat chatten … und falls es das letzte Mal sein würde … hoffentlich nicht, aber ich muss mit ihm jetzt ganz sicher den Termin ausmachen … irgendwie seltsam … ich freue mich schon ihn zu sehen …', schien Harry sich in seinen Gedanken zu verlieren.

„Harry?", durchschnitt Pertunias schrille Stimme, dessen Gedanken.

„W … was? Ja, natürlich …"

„Gut. Natürlich gelten die gleichen Regeln wie gestern.", ergriff Vernon wieder das Wort. „Kein Computer, kein Fernsehen, nichts von alledem. Und falls doch, ich schwöre dir, wir werden es heraus bekommen!"

„Mhm …", murmelte Harry bei jedem Verbot, das Vernon weiters aufzählte, während er in Wirklichkeit schon längst mit seinen Gedanken wieder bei den Dingen war, die er mit SurevesBat bereden wollte.

„Dann wieder hinauf auf dein Zimmer!", sprach Pertunia 10 Minuten später, als Vernon seine „Rede" beendet hatte.

„Und stelle ja nichts an …", murmelte Dudley und grinste breit, als Harry auf dem Weg hinauf in sein Zimmer war.

30 Minuten später waren Dudley, Pertunia und Vernon in das Auto gestiegen und weg gefahren. Als Harry sicher war, dass sie nicht wieder kommen würden, setzte er sich wieder an seinen Computer, schaltete diesen ein und sah wieder, ob SurevesBat online war.

Er freute sich, als in leuchtenden Buchstaben auf dem Monintor stand:

1 USER IM RAUM FEAR : SUREVESBAT

Noch immer lächelnd loggte sich Harry ein.

(Anmerkung: Und wieder Wechsel zum Chat- Gespräch. Mal sehen, ob heute Harry mal was kapiert g)

Scar: Hi

SurevesBat: Guten Abend auch

Scar: Und wie geht's dir so?

SurevesBat: Mal abgesehen davon, dass jeden Tag die neu beginnende Schulzeit einen Tag näher kommt, gut … und dir? Ich dachte es wäre nicht sicher, ob du heute online kommen könntest, oder nicht …

Scar: War es auch nicht, aber ich habe das Glück strohdumme Verwandte zu haben, die den Abend wieder weg gegangen sind und mich mit dem Computer alleine gelassen haben sehr freu

SurevesBat: Mhm … und du freust dich schon auf die Schule?  
Scar: Na besser als hier ist es allemal … ich habe ziemlich viele Freunde in meiner Schule, nur ich darf ihnen hier nicht schreiben … und bis auf meinen ……… Vollidioten von Lehrer ist auch alles in der Schule okay.

SurevesBat: Was ist das eigentlich für ein Lehrer?

Scar: Wie ich schon sagte: einfach ein Vollidiot. Er kapiert nichts. Bei ihm haben wir immer haufenweise Hausaufgaben, aber zum Glück kapiert er es nicht, wenn ich von einen Freundin von mir immer abschreibe … natürlich baue ich auch immer ein paar neue Fehler ein

SurevesBat: Und er versteht es wirklich nicht? Das muss ja vielleicht ein toller Lehrer sein … (im sarkastischen Tonfall)

Scar: Einfach ein völliger … Idiot …

SurevesBat: Tja …

Scar: Ach ja, falls das heute unser letztes Treffen im Chat ist …

SurevesBat: Ja?

Scar : Wann und wo genau wollen wir uns treffen ?

SurevesBat:Wir haben am 29. August gesagt.

Scar: Du hast Recht ... Und wo?

SurevesBat: Ich würde sagen … das machen wir uns erst später aus. Wir werden uns ja sicher irgendwann nochmal schreiben können und sei es nur eine E- Mail …

Scar: Gut. Freue mich schon …

SurevesBat: Tja … wenn das die einzige Freude deines Lebens ist …

Scar: Freust du dich denn nicht?  
SurevesBat: Ich denke nur selten über Gefühle nach.

Scar: Ow …

SurevesBat: Du brauchst mich deswegen nicht bedauern. Ich kann ohne sie leben …

Scar: Niemand kann ohne Gefühle leben!  
SurevesBat: Themenwechsel …

Scar: Gut. Was, wenn wir aus irgendeinem Grund einer von uns den Ort nicht kennt, an dem wir uns treffen wollen?

Snape lehnte sich zurück und begann, ein wenig zu schmunzeln.

„Mal sehen, wie er reagiert, wenn ich ihm das schreibe …", sprach er und sein Mundwinkel verzog sich zu einem Lächeln.

SurevesBat: Schlimstenfalls müssen wir uns eine Eule schreiben oder disapparieren einfach …

Harry runzelte seine Stirn.

‚Wie? Disapparieren? Was …?', fragte er sich.

Scar: Was … wie meinst du das?

SurevesBat: Ich meine es so, wie ich es sage.

Scar: Disapparieren?

SurevesBat: Kennst du das etwa nicht?

Scar: Doch, doch nur …

SurevesBat: Du kennst keinen Muggel die dieses Wort benutzten, habe ich Recht?

Scar: M … Muggel?

SurevesBat: Ja … auch noch nie gehört?

Scar: Aber … so reden doch nur Zauberer!

SurevesBat: Ja und?

Scar: Du … bist du etwa ein Zauberer?

SurevesBat: Ja. So etwas nennt man mal schnelle Reaktion …

Scar: Wow. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich einen Zauberer übers Internet kennen lerne!

SurevesBat: Tja … das Highlight deines Tages?

Scar: Wenn man so sagen will … das ist ja wunderbar!  
SurevesBat: Hmm …

Scar: Jetzt freue ich mich gleich noch mehr dich zu treffen!

SurevesBat: Schön für dich …

Scar: Aber da ich ja schon mal weiß, dass du ein Zauberer bist, kannst du mir ja auch dein Alter sagen. Sonst weiß ich ja gar nicht, nach wem ich suchen soll, wenn wir uns treffen …

SurevesBat: Wenn es sein muss … rate.

Scar: Du hast gesagt alt, oder? Über … 20?

SurevesBat: Ja

Scar : Über 30 ?

SurevesBat: Ja

Scar: über 35?

SurevesBat: Ein wenig mehr …

Scar: 40?

SurevesBat: Nein.

Scar: Gut … ich kanns mir ca. denken …

SurevesBat: Bravo …

Als Harry gerade erneut etwas schreiben wollte, konnte Harry die Haustür sich öffnen und zufallen hören.

‚Verdammt!', dachte Harry. ‚Wa …'

Er blickte aus seinem Fenster hinaus und sah das Auto der Dursleys dastehen.

‚Ow mein Gott …'

Schon konnte Harry die Schritte seiner Verwandten hören, die langsam näher kamen.

Scar: Ich muss mich beeilen, bitte entschuldige mich, aber meine Verwandten kommen gerade. Ich muss weg, sonst nehmen sie mir meinen Computer. Sorry nochmal aber … verdammt!

„Was machst du da noch am Computer?", riss die Stimme von Vernon Harry von seinem Computer.

Plötzlich (und ohne, dass Harry es wirklich realisieren konnte) hatte Vernon den Stecker gezogen und der Bildschirm wurde schwarz.

„Du kommst sofort mit uns!", kreischte Pertunia und Onkel Vernon packte Harry am Kranken und schleifte ihn ins Auto.

Erst als sie saßen, war Harry wieder Herr seiner Sinne und konnte fragen: „Was habt ihr mit mir verdammt nochmal vor?"

„Erstens …", begann Vernon, als er sich hinter das Steuer setzte, Pertunia hinter ihm und Dudley auf den Beifahrersitz. „Erstens fluchst du nicht in meinem Auto. Und um auf deine Frage zu antworten …" Er begann, den Zündschlüssel herum zu drehen und das Auto startete. „… wir bringen dich in ein Sommerlager."

„Wie?", fragte Harry, völlig baff. „Aber … aber das dürft ihr nicht!"

„Und ob wir das dürfen. Wir haben uns erkundigt.", sprach Pertunia.

„Und deswegen kommst du jetzt auch in das Lager für "zu wenig beschäftige Jugentliche". Für dich gibt es keinen Weg mehr zurück!", begann nun wieder Vernon.

* * *

So und wieder mal ein Part (hoffentlich) nach eurem Geschmack erfolgreich beendet. Würde mich freuen zu hören, wie euch der Part gefallen hat und ob ich weiter schreiben soll.

Auf bald!


	5. Das Ferienlager

Danke wieder fürs Lesen und für so viele Reviews! Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich sooooo lange nicht weiter geschrieben habe, aber mir haben die Zeit und die Idee gefehlt … aber keine Angst, hier ist der neue Part, hoffe er gefällt euch wieder wie die anderen!

* * *

**Part 5: Das Ferienlager**

„Verdammt, ich will nicht!", schrie Harry, als seine Verwandten ihn aus dem Auto zerrten.

„Fluch' nicht und schrei' hier nicht herum!", keifte Vernon. „Noch ein Mucks und du kommst nie wieder in dieses Abschaum- Internat mit diesen seltsamen Leuten!"

„Nenne es doch mal beim Namen: Hogwarts!", knurrte Harry. „Außerdem könnt ihr das sicher nicht machen …" In seinem Hals bildete sich ein Kloß, der auch nicht durch permanentes Schlucken verschwand. Das konnten sie nicht … oder?

Ein Lächeln machte sich auf Vernon und Pertunias Lippen breit (Dudley grinste schon die ganze Zeit ununterbrochen).

„Hast du eine Ahnung …", wisperte Vernon sehr leise, jedoch konnte Harry jedes Wort sehr gut verstehen.

Er schluckte erneut fest, um den Kloß weg zu bekommen. Widerwillig ging er mit den Dursleys in das Ferienlager.

Das Haus war dunkelgrau mit einem vergilbten Dach. Harry schluckte, als er die Regenrinne und das Dach erblickte. An vielen Stellen war die Rinne und viele Ziegel hinunter gebrochen. Es schien, als würde ein kleiner Windstoss reichen, um die letzten Ziegel völlig herunter zu reißen. Harry war sicher, dass es bei dem ersten Regenschauer hineinregnen würde. Er hoffte, dass sein Zimmer nicht an dieser Seite der Mauer lag … obwohl … waren die anderen Zimmer besser? Außerdem würde er sowieso nicht lange hier bleiben … irgendwie würde er es schon schaffen, zu entkommen und … und was? Zu wem? Ach, später mehr Gedanken darüber …

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken weg zu bekommen und betrat muffig das Gebäude.

Stickige Luft kam ihm entgegen, die sehr warm war und vermodert roch. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis Harry seine Augen an das schwummrige Licht gewöhnen konnte, das von einem Kerzenleuchter (auf dem aus Sparmaßnahmen 3 Kerzen brannten) kam.

Mürrisch gingen die Dursleys (mit Harry unfreiwillig im Schlepptau) auf die Rezeption zu. Hinter dem Rezeptionstisch stand eine große, hagere Frau, die ihre grauen Harry zu einem Dutt gebunden hatte. Ihre graue Kleidung hing schlaff herab und ihre grünen Augen stießen aus dem Dunkel hervor.

„Ah! Die Familie Dursley mit ihrem … kleinen … Sorgenkind.", kam die schrille Stimme der Rezeptionsfrau, Harry zu Ohren.

„Miss. Lowie! Wir freuen uns, sie wieder zu sehen!", sprach Pertunia und Vernon bemühte sich, sein bestes Lächeln zu zeigen.

„Da sie ihn ja jetzt mitgebracht haben, können wir ihn auch eintragen. Der Name war …?", fragte Alana Lowie, zückte ihren Stift und schlug das Buch vor ihr auf, um Harry einzutragen.

Als Harry antworten wollte, wurde er von Vernon zurück in Dudleys Arme gestoßen (der ihn angewidert von sich schob) und blitzschnell kam die Antwort aus seinem Mund: „Bernhard."

Blitzschnell wurde der Name hingeschrieben. „Und weiter?"

„W … weiter?", daddelte Vernon.

„Ja. Er wird ja nicht nur einen Vornamen haben, oder?", sprach Lowie. Als sie ihren Mund ein zweites Mal öffnete, kam ein schrilles Lachen aus ihrem Mund, dass so klang, als würde man an einer Tafel mit den Nägel lang fahren.

Harry schüttelte sich. ‚Toll … hier soll ich also für den Rest der Ferien bleiben … da haben sie sich aber geschnitten!'

Auch Vernon und Pertunia stimmten in das Lachen mit ein, jedoch sahen sie sich besorgt an.

„Also, der Nachname bitte?", fragte Lowie, als sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte.

„Der … ähm … also …", stammelte Vernon.

„ARMLEUCHTER!", kreischte Dudley dazwischen.

„Arm … leuchter …?", wiederholte Lowie.

„Ja … seine … Verwandten kommen aus der … Türkei!", sprach Pertunia blitzschnell.

Harry schlug sich innerlich an den Kopf. Das konnte doch nicht sein … so Erstunken und erlogen musste sie doch etwas merken!

Lowie begann mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen Harry (alias Bernhard) zu mustern.

„Er sieht aber nicht sehr türkisch aus …", knurrte sie.

„Ja … nun ja …", murmelte Vernon und beugte sich zu Lowie vor. Diese streckte ihm ihr Ohr entgegen und das weitere Gespräch erfolgte nur im Flüsterton. „Seine Mutter war sehr … nennen wir es sehr GASTFREUNDLICH, wenn sie verstehen, was ich meine. Dann ist sie eines Tages mit einem ihrer vielen … Bekannten verschwunden und nun haben wir den Jungen. Aber wir schaffen es einfach nicht alleine, er ist zu anstrengend …"

„Ich verstehe sie völlig.", sprach Lowie mitfühlend und trug den Namen ein. „Sollte ich sonst noch etwas wissen? Irgendeine Besonderheit?"

‚Was werden sie jetzt wohl sagen …?', fragte sich Harry und verschränkte die Arme. Mürrisch blickte er seiner Zukunft entgegen.

„Eigentlich nicht, er hat nur eine Eule, aber die kann natürlich auch einfach in der Nacht herum fliegen, oder sie wird in den Käfig eingesperrt. Sie wird keinen stören!", sprach Vernon schnell und lächelte.

„Na, wenn's denn sein muss …", knurrte Lowie und trug in der Spalte „Besonderheiten" eine Eule ein. „Dann wäre ja auch alles geklärt!"

Vernon und Pertunia atmeten auf.

„Wir werden ihn am 1. September nach London schicken, wo er in die Schule gehen soll. Das Geld haben sie schon überwiesen, also können sie jetzt auch in Ruhe gehen. Auf Wiedersehen!"

„Wiedersehen!", sprach die Dursleys kurz, dann waren sie auch schon aus der Halle verschwunden. Als einziges konnte Harry noch das Dröhnen des Motors hören. Dann war Stille in der Halle.

„Hier deine Zimmernummer. Abendunterricht für die Neuankömmlinge beginnt in 10 Minuten.", zischte Lowie.

„Abendunterricht?", keuchte Harry. „WAS?"

„Ja. Du wirst es gleich erleben."

„Aber es ist 22 Uhr!"

„Ja und?"

„DA NOCH UNTERRICHT?"

„Ja. Und nun sei leise und gehe in dein Zimmer oder du bekommst morgen kein essen. Für das bin nämlich ich zuständig!" Sie grinste.

Mürrisch packte Harry seine Koffer und warf einen Blick auf die Zimmernummer. 46… Das hieß 4. Stock Zimmer 6. Und nirgends ein Lift in der Nähe…

Wütend packte Harry seine Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig und schleppte sich in den 4. Stock.

Dort angekommen fand er auch bald sein Zimmer. Die Tür war nur noch an dem untersten Scharnier befestigt und hing so Harry bedrohlich entgegen. Vorsichtig trat Harry in sein Zimmer. Es war ein Wunder, dass die Tür ihm nicht entgegen gefallen war. Harry tapste nach einem Lichtschalter und berührte erst einmal eine nasse Wand. Schließlich fand er den Lichtschalter und schaltete das Licht ein. Erst jetzt blickte er dorthin, wo er hin gegriffen hatte.

SCHIMMEL!

Harry wischte seine Hand an seiner Hose ab und ging weiter in das Zimmer. Er befand sich in einem großen Raum, von dessen Decke der Schimmel zu tropfen schien. In der einen Ecke befand sich ein Bett mit einer spärlich dünnen Matratze, aus der die Federn hervorquellten. Die Flecken waren kaum zu übersehen. Der Kasten befand sich am anderen Ende des Raumes und schien noch kaputter zu sein als die Tür und das Bett zusammen. Es bestand aus 3 Seiten, die Tür fehlte. Spinnen krochen über den Boden des Kastens. Harry verzog die Nase. Er würde eindeutig hier NICHT auspacken…

Vorsichtig stellte er Hedwigs Käfig auf den Boden und ging zum Fenster, das auch zur Hälfte schief da hing. Es hatte zu regnen begonnen. Wenigstens schien Harry auf der Trockenen Seite zu sein, denn erstaunlicherweise war (bis auf den Schimmel) das Zimmer trocken.

‚Toll … wo bin ich wieder rein gekommen?', fragte er sich und setzte sich auf das Bett.

Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass der Abendunterricht gleich begann. Er legte ein Tuch über seine Koffer. Seine wenigen Sachen sollten möglichst unentdeckt bleiben…

Langsam ging er hinunter.

„ALLE IN EINER REIHE AUFSTELLEN!", keifte der „Lehrer".

Er war klein (Hälfte von Harry) und sehr dick. Seine buschigen Augenbrauen und sein strenger Blick verrieten jedoch, dass mit ihm nicht zu Spaßen war. Er trug eine grüne Militär- Uniform, an der auch einige Abzeichen glänzten. Unter seinem Arm hatte er eine Gerte, die er offenbar benutzte, wenn die „Schüler" nicht parierten.

„VORTRETEN UND NACHNAME NENNEN!"

Harry blickte durch die Reihe. Außer ihm waren 2 weiter Jungen neu hier. Der erste, der gerade vortrat, war groß, schlank, hatte eine grüne Jacke, eine braune Hose und eine Glatze. Er hatte seine Hände lässig in der Jackentasche vergraben

„Tolenko …", sprach er und kaute weiter an seinem Kaugummi.

„LAUTER! UND ENTFERNE DIESEN WIEDERLICHEN KAUGUMMI AUS DEINEM MUND!"

Tolenko schluckte ihn und trat wieder in die Reihe.

Der Zweite war um einige Köpfe größer als Harry, hatte jedoch einen gebeugten Gang. Seine schwarzen, kinnlangen Harry hingen ihm fettig ins Gesicht. Ein wenig erinnerte der Junge Harry an Snape…

„Swith.", gab er seinen Namen bekannt und trat wieder in die Reihe.

Nun war Harry an der Reihe.

„Armleuchter …", murmelte er.

„WIE?", keifte der Lehrer (oder wie sein eigentlicher Name war: Leutnant Lenga)

„Armleuchter!", sagte Harry, erheblich lauter.

„FÜR DIESE FRECHHEIT MEIN JUNGE, WIRST DU 50 LIEGESTÜTZE MACHEN!"

„Aber so ist mein Name!", versuchte Harry sich zu verteidigen.

„DIESE 50 MACHST DU DRAUßEN!"

„Aber es regnet!"

„NOCHMAL 10 DAZU. NOCH EIN WORT UND DU BLEIBST DIE GANZE NACHT DRAUßEN!"

„Und wenn ich nicht mache, was sie wollen?"

„DANN BEKOMSMT DU MORGEN KEIN ESSEN UND DU WIRST DIE BÄDER PUTZEN!"

Muffig ging Harry hinaus und machte, wie ihm geheißen …

1 Woche später …

Es war späte Nacht, als Harry seine Koffer packte, Hagrids Käfig unter den Arm nahm und langsam aus dem Internat verschwand. Er kletterte über den Zaun und lief die Straßen entlang.

Das Geschrei der Internatsleute verfolgte ihn. Sie waren hinter ihm mit einem Auto her. Wenn sie ihn schnappten, dann …

Wie durch ein Wunder tauchte der „Fahrende Ritter" auf, in den Harry sich kurzerhand schwang.

Wenige Sekunden später erreichten Lenga und Lowie den Platz, an dem gerade eben der fahrende Ritter verschwunden war.

„Wo ist er?", fragten sie, jedoch fanden sie ihn nie wieder…

* * *

Hoffe ihr seid nicht sauer, dass ich den Internatsaufenthalt nicht länger beschrieben habe, aber davon hat man eh genug, wenn er wieder in Hogwarts ist. außerdem habe ich vor im nächsten Kapitel das Treffen Snape/Harry zu machen und es wäre sonst zu lange hinausgezögert geworden. Erst in 2 – 3 Kapiteln das Treffen zu machen wäre doch schade, oder?

Bitte schreibt mir, ob ihr meinen Entschluss verstanden habt, wäre unglücklich, wenn nicht.

Bald geht's weiter (dann auch mit dem „ersten" Treffen), also bitte schreibt mir, wie ihr den Part gefunden habt!

Auf bald!


	6. Das Treffen in der Winkelgasse

Wieder ein sehr großes Dankeschön für alle Reviews! Es baut mich wirklich immer sehr auf, wenn ich weiß, dass es ein paar Leute gibt, die meine Ideen mögen und die auch wollen, dass ich weiter schreibe.

Und weil ich auch gleich so viele gute Nachrichten bekommen habe, gibt es hier auch schon das neue (aber ich denke noch nicht letzte) Kapitel.

Sorry für den Fehler im letzten Part, Harry nimmt natürlich HEDWIGS Käfig, nicht HAGRIDS… anscheinend war ich am Schluss wohl sehr müde, also noch einmal ein großes, fettes Sorry!

Ich hoffe natürlich wie immer, dass euch dieser Part wieder gefallen wird.

Jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Part 6: Das Treffen in der Winkelgasse …**

Der fahrende Ritter hatte Harry schnurstracks zur Winkelgasse gebracht, wo er sich in einem der vielen Gasthäuser nieder ließ.

Harry hatte ein Zimmer mit Blick auf die Straße bekommen. Jetzt, wo er alle Sachen ausgepackt hatte, saß er so am Fenster und beobachtete die Leute, die geschäftig die Straße auf und ab liefen. Er hatte noch 2 ½ Wochen bis die Schule wieder anfing und Harry musste sich langsam überlegen, was er mit seiner Zeit anfangen sollte.

Seufzend legte sich Harry auf sein Bett und starrte an die Decke. Er spürte etwas hartes in seiner Tasche und als er einen Blick darauf warf bemerkte er, dass es der Schlüssel von Gringots (Bitte verzeiht mir, falls ich es falsch geschrieben habe, aber ich habe vergessen wie man es schreibt… -.-) war. Vor einer guten halben Stunde war Harry dort gewesen, um sich ein wenig Geld abzuholen, zumindest so viel, wie er glaubte, dass er in den nächsten Wochen brauchen würde.

Seufzend legte Harry den Schlüssel unter sein Bett in seinen Koffer, gut versteckt.

„Was soll ich bloß machen …?", murmelte er und blickte wieder auf die Decke. „Die ganze Zeit hier herum sitzen bringt ja nichts … was habe ich denn sonst die ganzen Ferien gemacht?"

Harry setzte sich mit einem Schlag kerzengerade hin. „SurevesBat!"

Blitzschnell stand Harry auf, nahm sich ein wenig Geld mit und verließ das Zimmer.

Während er die Stufen hinunter lief, dachte er sich: ‚Das ist es. Ich tausche mein Geld einfach in gewöhnliches Muggel- Geld um und gehe dann in ein Internet- Cafe! Dort kann ich SurevesBat sicher irgendwie erreichen und mich hier mit ihm treffen! Wenn er eh auch ein Zauberer ist und sicher jetzt auch Zeit hat…'

Harry lief schnurstracks über die Straße, auf die Tauschbörse zu. Dort tauschte er das Geld, das er mitgebracht hatte, in „Muggel- Geld" um und verließ danach die Winkelgasse.

(Anmerkung: Diese Tauschbörse ist jetzt einfach mal ne Erfindung von mir ;-) )

Etwas außer Atem aber glücklich erreichte Harry das Internet- Café. Er bezahlte für eine Karte, mit der er das Internet für 1 Stunde nutzen durfte. Danach suchte er sich einen der letzten Computer in einem stillen Eck, gab seine Karte hinein und startete ihn.

Zuerst blickte er in seine E-Mail. Natürlich hatte ihm wieder einmal keiner geschrieben, aber nun wollte er SurevesBat schreiben.

Er öffnete eine neue Mail und begann zu tippen…

Einige Kilometer weiter, saß Snape in seiner Wohnung und beäugte den Computer mit etwas Skepsis. Er hatte sich ihn letztes Jahr gekauft. An sich war er gegen diese Muggel- Technik, aber dieses Projekt war Dumbledores Idee gewesen. Er hatte jeden ein solches Ding hin gestellt, damit sie nicht nur immer über Eulen kommunizieren müssten.

„Das geht doch viel schneller!", hatte Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen gesagt. „Außerdem könnt ihr es ja auch ruhig einmal versuchen. Schaden wird es euch auf keinen Fall!"

Und nun hatte Snape den Salat gehabt. Ein Ding der Technik mit dem er sich kaum auskannte… aber er hatte schnell gelernt und auch bald jemanden übers Internet kennen gelernt. Einen Schüler, der ihm sympathisch schien …

Aber seid einer Woche hatte er nichts mehr von ihm gehört, er hatte sich nicht mehr gemeldet …

Plötzlich blinkte etwas auf Snapes Computer.

„SIE HABEN POST!", sprach eine Stimme. Snape seufzte und setzte sich wieder an das verhasste Ding der Technik.

Ein-, zweimal geklickt und schon war in seinen E-Mails. Dort Betreff: Treffen?

Mit runzelnder Stirn öffnete Snape die Mail und las:

Hi SurevesBat!

Es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich so lange nicht mehr bei dir gemeldet habe, aber meine Verwandten haben mich in ein Ferienlager verschleppt. Ich war dort die ganze Woche, bis ich dann endlich entkommen konnte. Ich wohne jetzt in einem Gasthof in der Winkelgasse, aber mehr kann ich dir erzählen, wenn du online kommst, ich bin wieder im Chat.

Würde mich freuen, wenn du mit mir redest, ich würde es aber auch verstehen, wenn du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst.

Ich warte einfach mal ein wenig im Chat und sehe ja dann ob du kommst.

Bis bald,

Scar

Snape musste die Mail zweimal lesen, bevor er verstand, was „Scar" geschrieben hatte. Ob er sich noch mit Scar treffen wollte?

Snape dachte nach und erwog die Vor- und Nachteile. Schließlich beschloss er, einfach mal online zu gehen und zu schauen, was sie sich ausmachen konnten …

Wieder einmal wiederholte Snape das Prozedere und schließlich sah er die Schrift:

1 USER IM RAUM: SORRY -Scar

SurevesBat betritt den Raum und den Chat

Scar: Hi :-)

SurevesBat: Na …

Scar: Das freut mich jetzt aber, dass du hier bist!

SurevesBat: Dein Leben muss wirklich langweilig sein …

Scar. Bist du sauer?

SurevesBat: Ich habe mich nur ein wenig gewundert, warum ich eine Woche nichts von dir gehört habe, aber sauer, nein … dazu müsste ich mir mehr Gedanken über dich machen.

Scar: Du machst dir also keine Gedanken über mich?

SurevesBat: Warum willst du das wissen?

Scar: Einfach so … ich wäre froh, wenn mal wer an mich denkt…

SurevesBat: Du machst mir Angst …

Scar: Na egal … ich habe nicht mehr soviel Zeit …

SurevesBat: Warum denn jetzt schon wieder? Verschleppen dich deine Verwandten wieder?

Scar: Das ist nicht lustig! Aber nein, ich habe nur noch 30 Minuten, weil dann mein Guthaben zur Neige geht …

SurevesBat: Guthaben?

Scar: Ja. Ich bin hier in einem Internet- Café.

SurevesBat: Internet- Café?

Scar: Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass es in der Winkelgasse auch nur einen einzigen Computer gibt!

SurevesBat: Jaja okay …

Scar: Es gibt ja kaum Zauberer, die sich damit beschäftigen … ach ja, warum du eigentlich?

SurevesBat: Das war eine Idee meines Schuldirektors …

Scar: Aha …

SurevesBat: Und was machst du so den ganzen Tag?

Scar: Nachdenken.

SurevesBat: Über was?  
Scar: Dich.

Als Harry ENTER gedrückt hatte, realisierte er erst, was er da geschrieben hatte.

„Verdammt!", schrie er, was ihm einen schrägen Blick von den anderen Benutzern des Cafés einbrachte.

„Ich ähm …", stammelte Harry. „ … habe gerade bei nem Spiel verloren!"

Mit hochrotem Gesicht setzte er sich wieder und wartete die Antwort ab.

SurevesBat: Bist du schwul?

Scar: Nein. Ich hatte schon Freundinnen, keine Angst …

SurevesBat: Faszinierend …

Scar: Na gut, eigentlich war's nur eine und in die war ich auch schon jahrelang verschossen…

SurevesBat: Habe ich dir irgendeinen Anlass dazu gegeben, dass ich es wissen wollte?

Scar: Jaja, schon okay …

SurevesBat: Also warum denkst du an mich, wenn du nicht schwul bist?

Scar: Ich dachte nur daran, ob wir uns nicht mal treffen könnten … vielleicht bald mal …

SurevesBat: Meinetwegen …

Scar: Also wann und wo?

SurevesBat: Wann? Musst du sagen. Ich habe meistens Zeit …

Scar: Gut. Heute Abend?  
SurevesBat: Meinetwegen …

Scar: Im tropfenden Kessel?

SurevesBat: Meinetwegen …

Scar: Woran werde ich dich erkennen?

SurevesBat: Ich werde eine Packung Schlaftabletten mithaben, falls ich sie mir nach dem Schock alle auf einem einwerfen muss …

Scar: Schock?

SurevesBat: Vielleicht bist du ja wirklich schwul …

Scar: haha …

SurevesBat: Und woran werde ich dich „erkennen"?

Scar: Hmm … na mit einer Rose werde ich wohl nicht auftauchen …

SurevesBat: Dann wärst du eindeutig schwul

Scar: JETZT HÖR DOCH MAL AUF MIT DEM SCHWUL!

SurevesBat: Jaja … ist schon okay …

Scar: Wir werden uns schon finden. Meine Zeit ist gleich um, also sagen wir um halb 8 im tropfenden Kessel?  
SurevesBat: Meinetwegen …

Scar: Gut, bis dann. Ich freue mich schon ;-)

SurevesBat: Aha … tja … schön, wenn man sich über die einfachen Dinge des Lebens so freuen kann wie du …

Scar: Okay, bis dann. Bye!

Scar VERLÄSST DEN RAUM UND DEN CHAT

Snape saß noch einige Minuten vor seinem Computer. Hatte er sich gerade wirklich mit einem (vermutlich) schwulen Schüler verabredet? Das konnte ja was werden …

Snape stellte sich auf das schlimmste ein, das ihn erwarten konnte.

Harry ging (als er wieder in seinem Zimmer angekommen war) aufgeregt auf und ab. Was sollte er anziehen? Wie würde er ihn erkennen? Was, wenn sie sich nicht gut verstanden? Was, wenn es jemand war, den er kannte? Ach was, wer sollte es denn sein …?

So verging die Zeit, bis es schließlich halb 8 war und Harry mit klopfendem Herzen, verschwitzten Händen und einem Kloß im Hals auf den tropfenden Kessel zuging. Er hatte sich nicht besonders fein gemacht oder angezogen, aber er hoffte trotzdem, dass SurevesBat ihn erkennen würde.

Es waren nicht sehr viele Leute in dem tropfenden Kessel. Harry ließ seinen Blick über die Tische gleiten. Zwei Hexen, die zusammen saßen und etwas zu bereden schienen, der Kellner der bei einem Tisch mit einem Mann stand und sich offenbar gut unterhielt … Jedoch war dieser Mann schon zu alt, um SurevesBat zu sein.

Harry blickte weiter, bis er schließlich eine schwarze Gestalt zwischen 35 und 40 sah, die vor einem Butterbier saß. Als die Person aufblickte, wusste Harry, dass er SurevesBat war.

‚Sureves …', dachte er. ‚Jetzt macht es Sinn. Severus! Severus Snape!'

Harrys Eingeweide wurden mit einem Schlag zusammen gezogen, dennoch ging er langsam auf Snape zu, denn er schien ihn noch nicht entdeckt zu haben.

„SurevesBat?", fragte er und Snape blickt auf.

„P … Potter?", stammelte Snape.

* * *

Und das war's wieder mal mit einem Kapitel, hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Musste da einfach aufhören, aber es geht bald mit dem nächsten weiter.

Bitte schreibt mir, ob es euch gefallen hat und ob ich weiter schreiben soll. Freue mich über jeden Review, ob Kritik oder Lob.

Bis bald!


	7. Böses Erwachen

Wahnsinnig… dass ich mal so viele Reviews bekomme hätte ich nicht gedacht O.O

Vielen Dank, Leute :-)

Nur leider komme ich kaum mit dem schreiben nach, da ich eine Latein- Prüfung nächsten Dienstag habe und für die wie verrückt lernen muss… bitte haltet mir die Daumen XDDD

Aber nun geht's auch schnell wieder weiter, will euch ja nicht allzu lange warten lassen!

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Part 7: Böses Erwachen…**

„P … Potter?", stammelte Snape und lehnte sich mit weit geöffneten Augen in seinen Sessel zurück.

„Professor … sie?" Harry erging es kaum besser. Auch er nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich, noch immer etwas benommen, gegenüber von Snape.

„Das kann nicht wahr sein …", murmelte Snape und begann etwas zu suchen. Er blickte über seinen ganzen Tisch und als er es da nicht fand, suchte er unter seinem Tisch.

„Was suchen sie?"

„Meine Schlaftabletten", kam Snapes Stimme unter dem Tisch hervor.

Nun blickte Harry unter den Tisch, blickte in Snapes Gesicht und fragte: „Warum?"

Snape fuhr hoch, hatte jedoch nicht bedacht, dass die Tischkannte sich noch immer über seinem Kopf befand, so stieß er dagegen.

Ein Lautes „AU!", kam von ihm geschrieen.

Als Snape seinen Kopf wieder über dem Tisch hatte, blickte er etwas benommen in der Gegend herum. Langsam hob Harry seine Hand und bewegte sie vor Snapes Gesicht hin und her.

„Was soll das, Potter?"

„Sehen sie mich?"

„Leider ja …"

„Also: Warum suchen sie ihre Schlaftabletten?"

„Mir war nicht klar, dass ein Schüler kommt, der in meine Klasse geht und schwul ist …", keuchte Snape und fuhr sich mit den Fingern über die Augen.

„ICH BIN NICHT SCHWUL!", schrie Harry so laut, dass einige Damen am Nebentisch bedrohlich zu tuscheln begannen.

„Zügeln sie ihre Stimme, Potter!", zischte Snape bedrohlich. Danach suchte er weiter.

10 Minuten später …

„Suchen sie immer noch ihre Schlaftabletten?", erkundigte sich Harry, als Snapes Suchen nicht aufgehört hatte.

„Nein."  
„Was dann?"

„Etwas, um mich zu schlagen …"

„Warum?"

Snape blickte wutentbrannt in Harrys Gesicht. „Das hier muss ein Traum sein. Es kann nicht real sein, dass ich die letzten Ferien hindurch mit ihnen geredet habe, Potter! Obwohl … an dem Intelligenzquotienten hätte ich es merken müssen … solche Bemerkungen können nur sie von sich geben …"

Danach setzte er sich gerade hin, sodass er etwas bedrohlich zu sein schien. Seine schwarzen Haare fielen ihm ein wenig ins Gesicht und bedeckten seine blasse Haut.

(Anmerkung: SCHREI! Snape ist so … geil … Tastatur voll sabbert)

„Aber um zu ihrer Frage zurück zu kehren, ich suche etwas, damit ich wieder aufwache aus diesem Albtraum."

„Soll ich sie zwicken?"

Snape hob eine Augenbraue und sprach dann in einem kühlen Ton: „Fassen sie mich nur einmal an und sie werden ihr Leben lang nachsitzen und Gryffindor wird nie wieder auch nur den Hauch von einem Pokal sehen, das schwöre ich ihnen."

Harry schluckte ein wenig und wich danach ein Stück zurück.

„Nun …", versuchte er ein Gespräch zu beginnen. „Was machen wir jetzt?"

„WIR machen gar nichts."

„Ich meine … wo wir uns nun schon mal getroffen haben …"

„Ach, an was haben sie gedacht? Warten sie, lassen sie mich raten: Spielt sich das ganze in einem Bett ab?", zischte Snape zynisch.

„Wie oft soll ich ihnen noch sagen, dass ich nicht schwul bin?"

„Beim Chat hat sich das aber ganz anders angehört …"

Harry ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust. ‚Beruhige dich …', dachte er sich.

„Nun …", begann Snape nach einiger Zeit wieder. „Ich werde nun mein Butterbier zu Ende trinken und was sie währenddessen machen, ist mir eigentlich herzlich egal …"

„Wie freundlich …", murmelte Harry, sprach dann jedoch laut: „Was sollte das eigentlich?"  
Snape runzelte verwirrt seine Stirn. „Was sollte was?"

„Das ich glauben würde, ich müsste nicht arbeiten. Ich arbeite härter als einige anderen und ich denke nicht, dass ich etwas Besseres bin!"

„Aber natürlich …", sprach Snape und nahm einen weiteren Schluck. „Aber wenn wir schon einmal dabei sind: Ich bin also schleimig, unfair und hässlich?"

„Das mit dem hässlich habe ich nie gesagt!"

„Aber gedacht!"

„Ja, natürlich …", zischte Harry und verschränkte die Arme.

Minutenlanges Schweigen folge.

„Woher haben sie eigentlich einen Computer?", ergriff Harry erneut das Gespräch. Er war noch immer nicht gegangen und Snape hatte inzwischen sein Butterbier vollendet und inzwischen angefangen, ein Glas Wein nach dem anderen zu trinken. Inzwischen war er schon bei dem achten.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was sie das anginge."

„Es war doch nur eine Frage … ich habe sie nun einmal im Internet … nett gefunden und wollte ein wenig mit ihnen reden …"

Snape seufzte. „Also gut." Er trank den Rest seines Weinglases in einem Zug aus und bestellte danach lautstark ein Glas Whiskey. „Ich habe den Computer, weil Dumbledore es so wollte. Meinte es wäre eine bessere Art zu kommunizieren …"

Er leerte das Glas und Harry trank nun auch (nach 3 Gläsern Wein, die Snape ihm mehr oder weniger aufgedrängt hatte) ein Glas Scotch.

Nach einiger Zeit (und einigen weiteren hochalkoholischen Getränken) begann sich langsam, alles um Harry ein wenig zu verschwimmen und zu drehen. Auch Snape erging es kaum besser, jedoch hatte er wesentlich mehr getrunken.

Sie wurden von dem Kellner aus dem Lokal gebracht, da es nun schon spät am Abend und somit Sperrstunde war.

„Wohin gehen wiiiiiiiiier jescht?", lallte Snape und wankte die Straße hinunter.

„Professor, warten sie!", versuchte Harry ihn aufzuhalten, aber er selbst war nur schwer eines geraden Schrittes mächtig.

Einige Schritte später fand er Snape, in einer Ecke liegend.

„Professor?"

„Podder …", lallte Snape. „Kommen Schie her."

Harry runzelte seine Stirn und fiel mehr schlecht als Recht neben Snape auf den Boden. „Was?"

„Es war schön mit dir zu reden. Im Chat und so weiter. Wir sollten und mal wieder treffen.", sprach Snape und legte seinen Kopf in Harrys Schoß.

Harry hatte leider auch viel zu viel Alkohol intus, als das er sich dagegen wehren könnte und klopfte Snape auf den Oberarm.

„Sie haben Recht …", sprach er und schloss seine Augen.

Wenig später …

„Professor?"  
„Hmm?"

„Schlafen sie?"  
„Nein."  
„Sollten wir zu mir gehen? DA ist ein weiches Bett und da könne wir schlafen …"

„Gerne, Potter …"

Die beiden schleppten sich die Straße entlang, einer betrunkener als der andere, hinauf in Harrys Zimmer und zogen sich mehr oder weniger ihre Sachen aus.

Als sie danach im Bett lagen sprach Harry: „Nach, Professor. Das sollten wir wirklich einmal wiederholen. Es war schön …"

„War es Potter, war es …"

„Aber es dreht sich alles um mich …"

„Das ist egal …"

Langsam zog Snape Harry zu sich und drückte ihn fest an sich. Als Harry, Snapes Atem spürte, lächelte er …

Am nächsten Morgen …

Harry schlug verschlafen seine Augen auf und streckte sich.

„Mann, hab' ich Kopfweh … was war gestern eigentlich?", murmelte er, kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und blinzelte verschlafen in seinem Zimmer herum.

Plötzlich spürte er, wie neben ihm sich etwas bewegte. Er blickte neben sich und …

„AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

So, bis zum nächsten Kapitel. Ab 3 Reviews geht's weiter grins 


	8. Und was jetzt?

Danke danke danke für dieses Wahnsinns- Reviews O.O

Auf diese große Nachfrage wird natürlich auch gleich weiter geschrieben, hoffe wie immer, dass es euch gefällt…

Der Countdown geht runter, morgen Prüfung, also kann ich morgen nicht weiter schreiben, aber vielleicht ja schon am Mittwoch, wir werden es sehen, also viel spaß beim lesen.

P.S.: Mann hab ich vor dieser Prüfung schiss… hoffe, es stört meinen Schreibstil nicht XD

**

* * *

Part 8: Und was jetzt?**

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

„Was?", keuchte Snape und hob verschlafen seine Augen. Er musste seinen Kopf im ersten Moment wieder senken, zu groß waren seine Kopfschmerzen.

„WAS MACHEN SIE HIER?", kreischte Harry.

„Brüll' doch nicht so …", knurrte Snape und setzte sich wieder auf.

Erst langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an das Tageslicht. Snape sah vor sich eine Person, konnte jedoch noch nicht sagen, wer. Erst langsam konnte er Konturen erkennen und danach auch ein wenig mehr.

„Was soll das?", zischte Snape und blickte verwundert an Harry hinunter. Plötzlich wurde er blass. Er schirmte seinen Blick mit einer Hand ab, blickte zur Seite – von Harry weg und zischte: „Um Himmels willen, ziehen sie sich etwas an!"

Als nun Harry an sich hinunter sah bemerkte er erst, dass er nackt war. Er wurde knallrot und schnappte sich schnell eine Hose, die er sich überzog.

„Was machen sie in meinem Zimmer, Potter?", zischte Snape, als er es wieder wagte, zu Harry zu blicken.

„Nummer 1, Professor …", begann Harry, wo bei er das PROFESSOR sehr abfällig betonte. „… das hier ist mein Zimmer und Nummer 2, ich habe keine Ahnung wie wir hier hingekommen sind …"

„Ich wusste doch, dass sie auf Männer stehen. Mich zuerst betrunken machen und dann in ihr Zimmer zu schleifen … und mich auch noch bis auf die Haut auszuziehen, das hat ihnen natürlich gefallen, Potter. Aber warten sie, das wird ein Nachspiel in der Schule haben …"

Snape schlug die Decke beiseite und stand auf. Harry blickte interessiert zu Snape hinüber.  
„Verdammt, drehen sie sich weg, sie sind ja schlimmer als ich es mir erwartet hatte!", zischte Snape wieder und drehte sich von Harry weg.

‚Eigentlich sieht er ja gut a … Moment. Was habe ich da gerade gedacht? Er ist ein MANN und mein LEHRER! Ich bin doch nicht schwul! Oder …? Was ist in dieser Nacht passiert?', fragte sich Harry verzweifelt und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

Nach einiger Zeit stand Snape wieder voll angekleidet vor ihm.

„Ich würde sagen, wir klären erst einmal was gestern Abend passiert ist, dann können wir über ihre Strafe sprechen."

„Meine Strafe?", keuchte Harry. „Warum denn?"

„Offensichtlich haben sie mich gegen meinen Willen hierher verschleppt.", sprach Snape, der nun in voller Größe vor Harry stand.

„Wir waren beide betrunken!", zischte Harry. „Außerdem weiß ich auch nicht, was gestern Nacht passiert ist. Und nein: ICH BIN NICHT SCHWUL!"

_Klopf klopf_.

„Ja?", keifte Harry.

Die Tür öffnete sich und der Morgenwächter des Gasthauses blickte in das Zimmer.

„Ich habe Schreie gehört. Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?", fragte er, als schließlich sein Blick auf Snape fiel. „Ow …"

Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Ist noch was?"

„Sagen sie es das nächste Mal bitte, wenn sie … Gesellschaft bekommen. Dann wundere ich mich nicht über Schreie. Und jetzt …" Er begann die Tür zu schließen. „Noch viel Spaß, ihr beiden." Er zwinkerte Harry und Snape zu, woraufhin Harry noch röter anlief.

Als die Tür geschlossen war, setzte sich Snape.

„Könnten wir das jetzt freundlicherweise klären? Ich habe noch etwas anderes zu tun!"

Harry setzte sich in einen Sessel, gegenüber von ihm.

„Was wollen sie wissen?", fragte er genervt.

„Ich weiß von gestern Abend nur noch, dass ich begonnen hab, etwas zu trinken und längere Zeit damit nicht aufgehört habe. Am nächsten Morgen wache ich neben ihnen auf. Nun erklären sie mir das. Potter!"

„Was soll ich da erklären? So wie es aussieht, hatten wir eine … eine …" Er würgte.

„Glauben sie ich bin glücklich, dass ich neben einem Schüler aufgewacht bin, der sich erst vor kurzem für mich als Schwul gezeigt hat?"

„HÖREN SIE ENDLICH AUF DAMIT!", schrie Harry und schlug mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch. Langsam zog Harry die Hand zurück. Das war zuviel gewesen. Es fehlte jetzt nur noch Punkteabzug …

„Das gerade eben werden wir klären, sobald wir wieder in Hogwarts zurück sind.", sprach Snape leise.

„Und was wollen sie noch?", murmelte Harry und stützte seinen Kopf auf seiner Faust ab.

„Tut ihnen etwas weh?"

Harry blickte völlig perplex zu Snape. „Wie?"

„Sie haben mich schon verstanden. Tut ihnen etwas weh?", fragte Snape erneut. Sein Blick blieb ernst.

„Außer mein Kopf … mein … nun ja …", stotterte Harry.

Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Sagen sie es schon!"

„Mein … Becken vielleicht ein wenig …", murmelte er. Es war ihm sichtlich peinlich.

Snape nickte stumm.

Minutenlanges Schweigen.

Wenig später …

Snape stand wieder auf.

„Was machen wir nun?", fragte Harry und blickte zu Boden. „Wenn wir die Nacht wirklich …" Er würgte wieder. Diese Vorstellung … er mit Snape … das war einfach zu widerlich…

„WIR machen gar nichts. Ich war zu betrunken, um etwas zu merken und sie … lassen wir das." Er drehte sich weg und blickte sich noch einmal um, ob er keine Sachen vergessen hatte.

„Gehst du?"

„Seit wann sind wir per Du?"

Harry blickte auf. „Aber …"

„Für sie noch immer PROFESSOR SNAPE, was auch immer letzte Nacht passiert sein mag."

Harry stand auf. „Und was jetzt?"  
Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Was erwarten sie von mir?", zischte er eiskalt.

„Ich … ich …"

„Wir vergessen die Sache. Niemand wird davon erfahren, haben wir uns verstanden? Ein Wort und sie bekommen Nachhilfe, bis sie schwarz sind! Oder ihre Narbe verblasst." Er lächelte diabolisch.

Nun ballte Harry seine Hand zu einer Faust. „Ach ja, nur damit sie nicht von der Schule fliegen, weil sie pädophil sind?"

„Es wäre auch für sie besser, glauben sie mir.", sprach er leise. ‚Schon zu oft ist das passiert…', dachte Snape und atmete noch einmal tief durch.

Harry knurrte leise.

„Ich habe offensichtlich nichts vergessen, also werden wir uns wieder in Hogwarts sehen. UND KEIN WORT!"

Damit war Snape aus der Tür verschwunden.

Harry hatte noch lange auf die Tür gestarrt. Danach hatte er noch einmal gegen den Tisch in seinem Zimmer geschlagen und war danach aus seinem Zimmer gegangen.

Die helle Sonne blendete ihn. Harry hielt sich die Hand vor Augen und begann, die Winkelgasse zu verlassen und in einem Park von London herum zu laufen.

Was war das letzte Nacht mit Snape?  
Wie waren seine Gefühle?  
Stand er auf Männer?

Was war in der Nacht wirklich passiert?  
Hatte Snape das schön öfters gemacht?

Diese Fragen gingen Harry durch den kopf, als er so entlang lief. Er bekam keine Antworten, es taten sich immer nur noch mehr Fragen auf.

Nachdem Harry so lange Zeit den Park durchquert hatte, blieb er schließlich auf einer Bank sitzen. Er blickte nach vorne und sah in einer großen, roten Leuchtschrift stehen, dass jemand sein billiges Internetcafé anbot. Er hatte noch ein paar Pfund, also beschloss er, wieder einmal seine E-Mails zu checken und … und ja was? Er wusste es nicht …

Es war eine E-Mail von Hermine da. Sie begann, sich Sorgen zu machen, weil es sich so lange nicht mehr meldete. Sie würde nun bei Ron sein und die restlichen Ferien dort verbringen. Ob er auch kommen wollte?  
Harry schrieb, dass er es noch nicht wusste. Er müsste erst einmal wieder ein paar klare Gedanken fassen müssen.

Danach blickte Harry wieder auf den Chat. Vielleicht würde er ja jemanden neuen Kennen lernen…

KEIN USER IM CHAT

‚Ach was soll's?', fragte sich Harry und loggte sich ein.

SCAR BETRITT DEN RAUM UP AND DOWN

Danach lehnte er sich zurück. Er wüsste nicht, ob jemand kommen würde und wenn ja, wer … vielleicht würde Snape ja auch wieder kommen, aber er bezweifelte er. Er würde sehen …

Plötzlich blinkte es auf deinem Bildschirm und er konnte lesen:

1 USER BETRITT DEN RAUM: ……………

* * *

Wer wird dieser User sein? Ihr sehr es, wenn ihr so nett seid und mir Reviews schreibt

Nur nicht mehr heute und auch leider nicht morgen, bin zu nervös wegen Latein … hoffe, dass hat sich nicht auf mein Schreiben ausgewirkt und es hat euch trotzdem gefallen… Hoffe auch, ich habe Snape nicht zu verweichlicht rüber kommen lassen... soll ich überhaupt weiter schreiben? XD

Also, bald geht es weiter und dann gibt es auch eine Abstimmung, wie es weiter gehen soll. Sage euch die Möglichkeiten und ihr sagt mir, wie ihr es wollt, so kann ich eure Vorschläge besser einbauen :-)

Also bis bald und bitte Daumen halten -.-


	9. Eigenfragen und neue Bekanntschaften

Danke , danke für die zahlreichen Reviews, im Moment war leider einfach nur ein wenig viel in der Schule los, also konnte ich daher nicht weiter schreiben, aber ich werde mich so gut es geht beeilen, das jetzt regelmäßig zu tun, aber die 11. ist einfach hart XD

Also danke für die Reviews! Unten gibt es dir Abstimmung, von der ich gesprochen habe, es gibt nämlich mehrere Enden für diese Geschichte, ich kann mich aber nicht entscheiden, also lasse ich das euch entscheiden. Aber jetzt viel Spaß!

**

* * *

Part 9: Eigenfragen und neue Bekanntschaften…**

1 USER BETRITT DEN RAUM: TheOne

(Anmerkung: Der Name basiert auf einer Theorie von einer Freundin und mir, aber das zu verraten wäre etwas zu sehr Spoiler XD)

Harry richtete sich verwundert an seinem PC auf und begann zu tippen…

Scar: Hi!

TheOne: Guten Abend….

Scar: Neu hier?

TheOne: Ja… habe diesen Chat durch Zufall gefunden. Ich mag Chats lieber, in denen wenige Leute sind…

Scar: Kann ich verstehen… habe zurzeit eigentlich auch keine Lust noch mal in einen Chat zu gehen…

TheOne: Warum bist du dann online?

Scar: Keine Ahnung… habe sonst nichts zu tun…

TheOne: Und warum hast du keine Lust aufs chatten?

Scar: Habe mich gerade mit jemandem aus dem Chat getroffen, das war eine ziemliche Enttäuschung… es stellte sich heraus, dass er mein verhasster Lehrer war… wir haben uns betrunken und…

TheOne: Was?

Scar: Tut mir Leid, aber das will ich keinem wildfremden erzählen…

Harry runzelte seine Stirn, als er ENTER gedrückt hatte. Warum hatte er dem User gerade schon soviel erzählt? Er wusste es nicht… er fühlte sich nicht schlecht, wenn er mit ihm redete… trotz der kurzen Zeit… es war… seltsam…

TheOne: Gut, dann reden wir vorher eben noch im Smalltalk. Wie alt bist du?

Scar: 16 Und du?

TheOne: Um einiges älter als du XD

‚Er fängt an wie Snape …', dachte Harry leicht verbittert und trommelte mit seinen Fingern auf dem Tisch.

Scar: Die Masche kenne ich schon…

TheOne: Masche?

Scar: Die hat der letzte, mit dem ich geredet habe, auch angewendet…

TheOne: Der Lehrer?

Scar: Ja.

TheOne: Was ist denn so schlimm an ihm?

Scar: Wie er mich behandelt und auch nach der Nacht behandelt hat…

Harry hatte es zu spät gemerkt, dass er ENTER gedrückt hatte.

„VERDAMMT!", schrie er und sprang auf.

„Könnten sie bitte etwas leiser sein? Sie stören die anderen User.", sprach der Geschäftsführer, ein sehr korpulenter, Mitte 30-jähriger Mann.

Harry stellte mit einem hochroten Kopf den Sessel wieder auf, den er in seinem Wutausbruch umgeworfen hatte und setzte sich wieder.

„Verzeihung …", murmelte er verlegen. Er blickte wieder auf den Bildschirm und sah, dass TheOne schon wieder etwas geschrieben hatte.

TheOne: Nacht? Etwa eine gemeinsame Nacht?  
Scar: Da ich es schon einmal geschrieben habe… ja…

TheOne: Moment…. bist du weiblich?

Scar: Nein, männlich…

TheOne: Okay… bist du schwul

Scar: DU FÄNGST SCHON AN WIE MEIN LEHRER! NEIN!

TheOne: War doch nur ne Frage…

Scar: Entschuldigung… war nicht so gemeint…

TheOne: Also du bist nicht schwul… denkst du er?

Scar: Eher nicht… so wie er am Morgen reagiert hatte…

TheOne: Wann war das denn?

Scar: Letzte Nacht und heute Morgen dann das aufwachen…

TheOne: Hmm… hattet ihr was getrunken?

Scar: Ja, sehr viel sogar… weiß nicht, was passiert ist… er auch nicht… vielleicht ist ja auch gar nichts passiert… diese Hoffnung habe ich immer noch…

TheOne: Also wisst ihr es beide nicht?

Scar: Nein.

TheOne: Und warum ist er jetzt ein solches Schwein?  
Scar: Das habe ich nie gesagt!

TheOne: Ich habe es so aus deinem Ton heraus genommen.. aber warum verteidigst du ihn denn? Magst du ihn?

Scar: O.O Machst du Witze? Den mögen? Er ist mein absoluter Hass- Lehrer!

TheOne: Mit dem dann ein Blind- Date ist nicht gerade nett…

Scar: Es war die Hölle…

TheOne: Und dann auch noch eine Liebesnacht mit ihm…

Scar: Das ist nicht erwiesen!

TheOne: Okay…

Scar: Ich habe leider nicht mehr viel Geld, gerade noch für 3 Minuten…

TheOne: Heißt das, du musst dann gehen?

Scar: Ja.

TheOne: Na dann bye

Scar: Danke, dass ich dir das erzählen konnte… Kenne dich ja erst kurz, aber irgendwie… kann das nicht sagen… war schön mit jemandem darüber zu reden… hoffentlich bis morgen. Bye

Scar VERLÄSST DEN RAUM UND DEN CHAT

Harry verließ das Internetcafé und spazierte ein wenig durch die dunklen Straßen Londons. Die Hände in den Hosentaschen stieß er einen Stein vor seinen Füßen weg und blickte sich nach einer Bank um, auf der er sich setzen und nachdenken könnte.

Er entdeckte eine freie Bank in dem Stadtpark und setzte sich. Als er in den Sternenhimmel blickte und danach die Augen für einen kurzen Moment schloss, sah er Snapes Gesicht vor sich. Was war passiert?

Als er aufblickte spürte er, wie sein Herz schneller schlug. Was waren das für Gefühle, die er hatte?

Das letzte Nacht…

Harry setzte sich auf und bettete seinen Kopf in seinen Händen.

Wie würde das Jahr weitergehen?

Erneut plagten ihn diese Fragen. Und er konnte es nicht verleugnen, dass er, wenn er so an Snape zurück dachte, doch einen gewissen Gefallen an ihm fand. Er war Edel… und er hätte nichts dagegen, wenn diese Nacht wirklich was passiert wä….

Harry schlug sich selbst auf die Wange so fest, dass es ihm wehtat.

„So was darfst du nicht denken!", sagte er leise zu sich und stand auf.

Aber er war froh, dass bald das neue Jahr anging und er Snape wiedersehen würde…

Währendessen, einige Kilometer weiter…

Snape schaltete den Computer ab und legte sich in sein Bett.  
Er hatte sich gerade ein weiteres Mal mit Potter unterhalten…

Snape schüttelte sich angewidert.

‚Er hält mich also für ein Schwein …', dachte er und atmete tief durch. Danach grinste er.

‚Mir soll es recht sein…'

Er erlosch das Licht mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes, deckte sich zu und war bald eingeschlafen…

* * *

So: Nun zur Abstimmung:  
Es gibt jetzt4 Möglichkeiten, wie ich mir ein Ende vorstellen könnte: (das sich aber noch über einige Kapitel dahin zieht, keine Angst :-) )

a) Harry bekommt Gefühle für Snape, diese erwidert jedoch seine Gefühle nicht, und daraufhin bringt sich Harry um

b) Eine „schein-" Liebesbeziehung zwischen Harry und Snape entsteht, Harry meint es Ernst, aber Snape hat einen Hintergedanken, das Ende wird tragisch (verrate ich dann erst bg )

c) Harry und Snape beginnen eine Liebesbeziehung, es gibt ein Happy End (wie immer das dann auch aussieht)

d) Oder: Harry und Snape fangen sich eine Liebesbeziehung an, da jedoch ihre Liebe von Dumbledore nicht geduldet wird, fliegen die beiden von der Schule - sehen sich nie wieder (Das hier ist allerdings nur eine Not-Lösung, muss nicht so unbedingt genommen werden)

Ich würde euch jetzt bitten, abzustimmen, für was ihr seid: a, b, c, oder d. ich kann mich selbst nicht so wirklich entscheiden… zusammengezählt werden die Reviews auf: und fanfiktion.de und die Meinungen meiner Freundinnen. Das, was am Ende gewinnt, so endet die Geschichte (bzw. wird sie fortgesetzt). Mein Favorit wäre b, aber das ist nur meine Meinung und die zählt auch nur1 Punkt.

Ich bitte euch, mir eure Meinungen zu Reviewn und wie immer ist Kritik und Lob sehr erwünscht!

Bis bald!


	10. Letzte Gespräche?

Hallo Leute!

Es tut mir wirklich sehr Leid, dass ich so lange nicht weitergeschrieben habe, aber es war so viel bei mir los. Schule, Freunde...

Ich will euch nur danken, dass ihr mir die Treue gehalten habt und nun die Geschichte weiter lest.

Ich hoffe natürlich, dass ich eure Erwartungen und Wünsche erfüllen kann, ich werde mich auf jeden Fall bemühen.

Dafür kommt jetzt auch ein schönes langes Kapitel

Also die Aufzählung der Stimmen sieht so aus:

a ) 3

b ) 4

c ) 39

d) 0

Das Happy End hat mit einer sehr hohen Mehrheit gewonnen. Also Achtung. Ab jetzt:

SHOUNEN AI und LEMON!

**

* * *

Part 10: Letzte Gespräche...**

Harry blickte sich um. Er war in einem großen, dunklen Raum, den er noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben gesehen hatte (zumindest konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern). Die Wände waren schwarz, genauso wie der Boden und die Decke.

„Was... wo...?", fragte sich Harry. Bevor er sich noch weiter umsehen konnte, spürte er, wie sich seine Beine ohne sein Zutun bewegten. Er ging in Richtung eines Lichtes, das heller schien, je näher Harry kam. Plötzlich spürte er, dass er gegen etwas stieß – er blieb stehen.

Er blinzelte. „Ein … Computer?"

Harry hatte diese Worte ausgesprochen, bevor er es realisiert hatte, dass er vor einem Computer stand. Wie automatisiert setzte Harry sich und berührte den Bildschirm. Der Bildschirm des Computers bewegte sich vor und zurück, flatterte und plötzlich stand Snape vor Harry.

„WAH!", schrie Harry und sprang auf. „Was ...?"

„Potter, seien sie still!"

Hinter Harry tauchte ein Bett auf und er schluckte. Er spürte, wie es sich mit dem Rücken auf das Bett legte und zu Snape blickte. Dieser jedoch drehte sich weg.

„Professor! Warten sie! Ich muss sie etwas fragen!"

Ein letztes Mal drehte Snape sich um. „Verstehe es endlich.", zischte er. Danach verschwamm er.

„HAAAAAALTTT...!"

Schreiend erwachte Harry. Er lag im „Tropfenden Kessel" in seinem Bett, schweißgebadet.

„Ein … ein Traum …", keuchte Harry und stand auf. „Es … war einfach nur ein Traum …"

Er wankte ins Bad, drehte den Wasserhahn auf und ließ sich das eiskalte Wasser über die Handgelenkte laufen. Zuletzt schlüpfte er sich das Wasser ins Gesicht und atmete tief durch. Als er schließlich in den Spiegel sag, erschrak er. Ihm blickte nicht das Gesicht des Jungens entgegen, der er noch bis vor den Ferien war. Sein Gesicht war blasser als sonst, die schwarzen Harry hingen ihm schlaff ins Gesicht. Die Knochen in seinem Gesicht kamen sehr heraus und seine Augen waren rot unterlaufen. Man sah ihm an, dass er in seinen Träumen immer wieder von Computern, Betten und Snape träumte ... er konnte es nicht glauben. Er träumte tatsächlich von Snape!

Das Magenknurren riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken.

‚Ich habe seid gestern Mittag nichts mehr gegessen...', dachte er und blickte wieder in den Spiegel. ‚Seit der … Sache mit Snape sind 2 Wochen vergangen, aber ich bin immer noch nicht ganz auf der Höhe...'

Ein letztes Mal blickte er in den Spiegel, kämmte sich die Harre über die Narbe, ging aus dem Bad und nahm seinen Geldbeutel.

„Am Besten gehe ich was essen und dann … ja. Wieder ins Internet… Vielleicht kann ich TheOne was erzählen… mit ihm reden ist eigentlich immer schön… aber morgen…?", murmelte Harry und sah auf den Kalender, den er einmal auf der Straße geschenkt bekommen hatte. „Morgen beginnt die Schule wieder." Er seufzte.

Mit einem seltsam beklemmenden Gefühl zog Harry seine Jacke und Schuhe an und trat aus der Tür. Nachdem er sich in die Halle gesetzt und schnell sein Frühstück in sich hinein geschaufelt hatte, ging er hinaus, wieder in das Internet-Cafe, in das er die letzten 2 Wochen gegangen war…

„Morgen, Harry!", sprach der Ladenbesitzer, als Harry die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

„Morgen…", knurrte dieser, zog sich die Jacke aus, hing sie auf und drehte sich danach zum Ladenbesitzer. Langsam musterte er ich von oben bis unten, wohl zum letzten Mal, wie ihm langsam wieder bewusst wurde.

Der Ladenbesitzer, der auf den Namen Elias (Anmerkung: Ja, ich bin von Deutsch geschädigt… lesen da gerade „Schlafes Bruder" XD) hörte, hatte ein schlabberndes Karibik- Shirt und eine hautenge, braune Jeans an.

„Kaffee wie immer?"

Harry nickte.

Während Elias die Kaffe- Maschine einschaltete, fragte Harry ihn: „Welcher PC ist heute frei? Möglichst lange, wie immer…"

„Wieder mit deinem Verehrer verabredet?", fragte Elias zurück und beobachtete Harry aus dem Augenwinkel.

Harry wurde ein wenig rot um die Wangen, verdrehte aber, um es zu überspielen, die Augen und sprach: „Elias, es ist…"

Elias grinste breit und kam mit zwei Tassen wieder, eine davon (die mit den rosa Kätzchen) gab er Harry.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß." Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffe. „Es ist nicht das was es scheint. Er ist nicht dein Verehrer und du bist nicht schwul, aber…"

„ABER!"

„Wenn ich so lese, was ihr immer schreibt…" Elias hatte es nur leise gemurmelt, aber das reichte, um Harry aufzuregen.

„Wie war das?", knurrte er.

Elias blickte über den Rand seiner Tasse zu Harry und grinste breit.

„Naja… manchmal habe ich nichts zu tun und da…"

„DU LIEST ETWA MEINE NACHRICHTEN?", kreischte Harry hysterisch.

„Außerdem gibt es eine Jugendsperre… oder so etwas in der Art. Sobald etwas… sagen wir UNZÜCHTIGES geschrieben wird, kommt es auf meinen Computer, damit ich sehe, ob ich es sperren muss, oder nicht." Nun grinste Elias noch breiter.

Harry wurde blass, schluckte und lief im nächsten Moment hochrot an. „Was… w… wie?"

Nun hielt es Elias nicht länger aus, er prustete los. „Ich kann nicht mehr. Das war doch nur ein Witz! Du solltest mal dein Gesicht sehen!" Er lachte so heftig, dass der Kaffe in seiner Tasse heraus und auf den Boden schwabbte.

Harrys Augen wiederum verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Ha… ha…"

„Aber nun was anderes…. Wie lange darfs denn heute sein?"

„Weiß ich noch nicht… Aber nicht so lange, ich muss erst packen."

„Packen?" Elias hob eine Augenbraue. „Du gehst?"

„Ja. Ich muss morgen wieder in die Schule. Ein Internat." Harry blickte an Elias vorbei. Er konnte Leuten nie sonderlich lange in die Augen sehen, schon gar nicht, wenn er etwas eher Trauriges erzählen musste.

„Ow… ist das weit weg?"

Harry glaubte, in Elias' Stimme so etwas wie Enttäuschung zu hören. „Nun ja… schon ziemlich… schwer zu erreichen…"

„Kann ich dir denn hin und wieder eine Mail schreiben? So einfach… als Freunde.. um zu erfahren, wie es dir geht?" Elias' Augen schienen vor Hoffnung.

Harry schluckte. „N… nun ja, also… wir haben keine Computer in der Schule…"

„Ow, dann… bist du also ab morgen weg..." Elias blickte zu Boden.

Langsam bekam Harry ein seltsames Gefühl und ihm wurde die Situation unangenehm. „Ja. Wohl der letzte Tag dann heute… also, welcher PC ist frei?"

Elias deutete auf einen Computer in der letzten Reihe und drehte sich dann weg.

„Danke...", murmelte Harry und machte, dass er zu dem Computer kam, denn er hörte, wie Elias leise schluchzte. Harry kam schon immer an seltsame Leute…

Schließlich saß Harry am PC. Er hatte beschlossen, TheOne nichts über Elias zu erzählen. Vielleicht las er ja doch mit…

…

SCAR BETRITT DEN RAUM PREDICT

Scar: Morgen

TheOne: Morgen auch… wieso so fröhlich?

Scar: Weiß nicht. Eigentlich geht's mit beschissen. Morgen muss ich wieder in die Schule, ich sehe meinen Arsch von Lehrer wieder und noch andere tolle Schulkollegen. Vermutlich habe ich einen Koffeinschock… wenig gegessen und schon 2 Tassen Kaffe getrunken XD

TheOne: Ach ja…

Scar: Ich habe dich etwas noch gar nicht gefragt, was ich gerne wissen würde… was machst du eigentlich? Ich meine als Job…

TheOne: Nun ja… ich… arbeite mit Menschen…

Scar: Lässt sich das auch etwas genauer definieren?

TheOne: Mit vielen Menschen.. in einer Schule…

Scar: Ow… tja… ich… ähm… lästere eigentlich nicht so ab… über Schule usw.

TheOne: Ich habe schon die letzten 14 Tage mitbekommen, WIE du lästert… zu sagen du lästerst nicht, ist zu spät. Dazu kenne ich dich zu gut.

Scar: Ähm… echt?

TheOne: Ja

Scar: Nervt dich das?

TheOne: Das hätte ich schon früher gesagt. Außerdem bin ich das inzwischen gewöhnt.

Scar: Bin ich echt so schlimm?

TheOne: Gegenfrage: habe ich das jemals gesagt?

Scar: Nein…

TheOne: Na also. Und außerdem freue ich mich morgen auch nicht auf Schule…

Scar: Gut, wohl kaum jemanden…

TheOne: Mich freut es nicht wieder jeden Tag überlegen, was ich mit den Schülern machen könnte, was ich ihnen aufgeben könnte… das Lehrerleben ist auch anstrengend…

Scar: Schülern geht's nicht besser.

TheOne: Morgen also wieder…

Scar: Ja… also sehen wir uns heute den letzten Tag…

Snape verschränkte die Arme, lehnte sich zurück und hob den rechten Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln an. „Wenn du wüsstest…", murmelte er und lachte.

TheOne: Findest du das schade?

Harry tippte: Ja sehr… ich finde, dass du mir ein guter Freund geworden bist… ich kann mit dir gut reden… eben die letzten 2 Wochen… weißt du, was ich meine?

Gerade, als er ENTER drücken wollte, trat Elias hinter ihn und fragte mit trauriger Stimme:  
„Hast du deinen Kaffe fertig getrunken?"

Harry zuckte zusammen. „W… was? Nein… ich hole mir schon noch ein wenig, wenn ich noch was will…"

Harry löschte das eben geschriebene und drehte sich zu Elias um. „Noch was?"

Elias biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich… ich…" Er stockte und schluckte. „Ach, es ist nichts…"

Während Harry die Stirn runzelte, ging Elias weg, mit den Worten. „Melde dich, wenn du etwas brauchst…"

Nachdem Harry geseufzt und sich wieder zum PC gedreht hatte, sah er, dass TheOne: ihm einiges geschrieben hatte,

TheOne: Hey… was ist los?

TheOne: Gibt es einen Grund, aus dem du nicht antwortest?

TheOne: HALLO?

TheOne: O.ô

Scar: Sorry, sorry, sorry!

TheOne: Was denn los?

Scar: Habe gerade mit dem Ladenbesitzer geredet… nun ja…

TheOne: Probleme?

Scar: Hoffe nicht…

TheOne: Naja…

Scar: Will ja noch mit dir reden, bevor wir uns dann lange nicht mehr sehen können. vielleicht ja nie wieder…

TheOne: Lese ich Trauer in deiner Schrift?

Scar: Naja, ich konnte die letzten zwei Wochen gut mit dir reden… bist fast so was wie ein Freund…

TheOne: Mhm…

Scar: Lächerlich, oder?

TheOne: Jemanden, den du noch nie zuvor in deinem Leben gesehen hast als Freund zu bezeichnen könnte als verrückt gelten, ja…

Scar: Wusste, dass du so denkst…

TheOne: Naja… können ja Briefe schreiben…

Snape stockte. Was hatte ihn veranlasst, das jetzt zu tippen? Er seufzte. Bald würde er Harry wieder sehen… ihm wurde bei dem Gedanken jetzt schon übel. Und trotzdem hatte er mit ihm 2 Wochen lang geredet… seltsam…

Scar: Ist das dein Ernst?

TheOne: Warum nicht?

Scar: Nun ja… ich habe Eigenheiten beim Briefe schreiben…

TheOne: Die da wären…?

Scar: Ich schreibe die Briefe und schicke sie dann mit meiner Eule weg…

TheOne: Das ist allerdings Eigen…

Scar: Willst du noch immer Briefe schreiben?

TheOne: Nun… jedem das Seine…

Scar: Also?

TheOne: Versuchen können wir es ja

Scar: Das freut mich jetzt sehr

Das Knurren seines Magens riss Snape aus seinen Gedanken. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. ‚Schon 14:00…'

Gerade, als Snape schreiben wollte, las er:

Scar: Habe Hunger… gehe mal eben was essen

TheOne: Gut, dann gehe ich auch essen…

Scar: Bis gleich

TheOne: Mhm…

Harry stand auf und schaltete den Computer ab. Er zog sich seine Jacke wieder an und trat zur Tür.

„Elias, ich gehe eben mal schnell einen Happen essen. Bis gleich."

Bevor Elias noch etwas sagen (um vielleicht vorzuschlagen ihn zu begleiten) konnte, trat Harry hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Am Abend…

… Harry, der sich gerade einen Tee gemacht hatte, schlängelte sich an Elias vorbei und setzte sich wieder an den von ihm beschlagnahmten PC.

Scar: Wieder da

TheOne: Tee gemacht?

Scar: Ja… Wärme… schön….

TheOne: Sag bloß, dir ist kalt?

Scar: Naja… das nicht, aber es könnte wärmer sein… außerdem ist es einfach so schön warm…

TheOne: Schön… warm… ah ja…

Scar: Vergiss es…

TheOne: Kann ich nicht mehr. Die Vorstellung hat sich in mein Hirn eingebrannt,

Scar: Gott…

TheOne: Ja?

Scar: Du bist verrückt.

TheOne: Und selbst wenn…

Scar: Jaja…

TheOne: Nicht verrückter als du…

Scar: Wie kommst du darauf?

TheOne: Du erfreust dich am warmen Tee…

Scar: Haha…

TheOne: Abartig…

Scar: Noch ne halbe stunde…

TheOne: Bis was?

Scar: Ich weg muss… Abendessen und packen für morgen…

TheOne: Ach ja… morgen wieder Schule…

Scar: Ich will nicht… wieder diese Demütigungen…

TheOne: Diese… Demütigungen?

Scar: Ja…

TheOne: Weißt du, wie das klingt?

Harry blickte nach oben und las das eben geschriebene noch mal.

Scar: Nein.

TheOne: Okay…

Plötzlich läutete die Turmuhr achtmal. Harry musste weg. Ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit. Langsam begann er zu tippen.

Scar: Ich… muss weg…

TheOne: Ja dann…

Scar: Schreiben wir uns noch Briefe?

TheOne: Du wirst mir wohl dann diese… Eule schicken, oder?

Scar: Ja… ich schreibe dir, schreibe dann einfach zurück mit der Eule…

TheOne: Gut… See you…

Harry schaltete den PC aus und stand auf. Er nahm seine Tasse, ging zu Elias und stellte diese auf den Tisch.

Elias blickte von seinem Schreibtisch auf und in Harrys Gesicht.

„Du… du gehst?", murmelte er und wandte den Blick wieder auf den Boden.

„Ja. Packen. Morgen Schule."

„Okay. Wir sehen uns sicher wieder einmal, oder?", fragte Elias wieder hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich weiß noch nicht… vielleicht in den Sommerferien wieder mal…"

„Also kann ich jetzt ein Jahr lang auf dich warten." Er lachte leise. „Ich werde dich vermissen."

Harry schluckte und wich einen Schritt zurück. „Ähm… ja. Du, ich muss dann auch wirklich los…"

„Ja, das ist okay…" Elias stand auf und trat zu Harry.

Er streckte die Arme aus und bevor Harry reagieren (oder wie er wollte: zurückweichen) konnte, hatte Elias ihn umarmt und fest an sich gedrückt.

„Bis bald, Harrylein…"

Harry schluckte, nahm seine Jacke und machte, dass er aus dem Internet- Café kam. Er wusste, wo er sicherlich nie wieder hingehen würde.

Am nächsten Tag, beim Gleis 9 ¾..

… Harry nahm Hedwigs leeren Käfig und ging, seine Koffer in der anderen Hand, in ein Abteil. Er nahm sich einen Platz am Fenster und wartete auf Hermine und Ron. Die Beiden hatten den Sommer zusammen verbracht, ohne ihn. Hermine hatte ihm in zahlreichen Briefen diese Tatsache geschrieben. Ob sie wohl zusammen waren?

Er seufzte und blickte zum Himmel. Wo war Hedwig? Er hatte TheOne heute Morgen einen Brief geschrieben. Sein Name war Tom. Tom Prince. Seltsamer Name, fand Harry, aber gut… HARRY POTTER klang wohl auch nicht besser für einen Fremden. Harry war auf jeden Fall gespannt, wann Hedwig wieder kommen würde. Vielleicht mit einem Brief? Die Hoffnung blieb.

Während Harry so aus dem Fenster sah und in seinen Gedanken versank, öffnete sich plötzlich die Tür des Abteils und jemand trat ein.

Als Harry sich umdrehte, erkannte er Hermine und Ron.

„Ow Harry!", quietschte Hermine theatralisch und umarmte Harry. Sie drückte Harry fest an sich, während dieser kaum noch Luft bekommen zu schien.

„Ähm… Hermine?", versuchte Ron sich zu Wort zu melden.

„Ach Harry… was machst du nur immer? Zuerst läufst du weg und dann…"

Inzwischen lief Harry langsam aber sicher blau an.

„Hermine?" Ron tippte ihr auf die Schulter.

„WAS?"

„Harry kriegt keine Luft."

„Ow. Tut mir Leid, Harry.", sprach sie, ließ Harry los und trat einen Schritt weg.

„Schon…" Er röchelte. „…gut…"

Die drei setzten sich wieder, Harry und Ron ans Fenster, Hermine neben Ron. Plötzlich setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung – in Richtung Hogwarts.

„Und was habt ihr in den Ferien noch so gemacht?", fragte Harry, als er die Erzählung seiner Ferien beendet hatte.

„Nun ja…", begann Ron und blickte zu Hermine.

„Also… w… wir…", stammelte Hermine.

„Was denn?", fragte Harry neugierig.

Ein Pochen am Fenster unterbrach das Gespräch der Freunde.

„D… das ist… HEDWIG!", rief Harry freudig und sprang auf.

Hermine und Ron wechselten skeptische und verwunderte Blicke. Von wem sollte Harry am Schulanfang denn einen Brief bekommen? Sirius war tot, alle anderen würde er später in Hogwarts sehen, also… wer?

Nachdem Harry das Fenster geöffnet hatte, flog Hedwig hinein und setzte sich auf Harrys Schultern.

„Hallo… na, hast du einen Brief für mich?", fragte Harry lächelnd.

Hedwig schuhute und streckte Harry sein Bein entgegen, auf dem sich ein Stück Pergament befand. Harry nahm es mit zitternden Händen hinunter, entfaltete es und las:

Hallo.

Danke für den Brief. Gerade auf dem Weg in die Schule. Noch ein Jahr. Man muss damit leben, oder?

Es wird vergehen…

Erst mal was zu deiner Eule. Sie ist vielleicht nett, aber sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig. Sie hat mich in den Finger gebissen, als ich ihr den Brief abnehmen wollte.

Dieser Brief ist also wortwörtlich mit meinem Blut geschrieben.

Harry musste unwillkürlich lächeln. ‚Tom ist verrückt …', dachte er und las weiter.

Nun etwas anderes. Du hast geschrieben, du würdest es seltsam finden, nicht mehr mit mir zu reden. Wo du wohl Recht hast. Sicherlich ist es ungewohnt. Es ist überhaupt ungewohnt, dass ich es einmal seltsam finden könnte, mit jemandem nicht mehr zu reden. Zu kompliziert?

Als sich plötzlich die Abteilungstür öffnete, schrak Harry aus seinen Gedanken auf. Er blickte zur Tür und sah… Snape.

„Morgen, Herr Professor.", sprach Hermine und richtete sich gerade auf.

Snape jedoch erwiderte nichts und blickte skeptisch durch das Abteil. Sein Blick blieb bei Harry hängen, der noch immer den Brief von Tom in seinen Händen hielt.

„Na Potter, Post bekommen?", zischte Snape.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was sie das angeht…", knurrte Harry und blickte zu Snape. Schließlich musterte er Snape und sein Blick blieb bei Snapes rechter Hand haften, mit der sich Snape gerade eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht kämmte. Der 2. und 3. Finger der Hand waren verbunden.

‚Dieser Verletzung erinnert mich an Tom… aber nein. Das wird sicherlich nur ein dummer Zufall sein.', dachte Harry und schüttelte sich, bei dem Gedanken, er könnte schon wieder mit Snape geredet haben.

„Sind sie bald damit fertig mich anzustarren wie das 8. Weltwunder?", zischte Snape erneut.

„Ich… ähm… ihre Hand…"

„Solche Unfälle passieren, wenn man sich in den Ferien mit Zaubertränken anstatt mit irrealen Internetbeziehungen beschäftigt. Hätten sie das getan, bräuchten sie jetzt nicht so zu starren."

„A… aber…", stammelte Harry, aber dazu mehr zu sagen, kam er nicht.

„Vielleicht sollten sie ihren anderen Freunden schreiben, was für ein schlechter, inkompetenter und unfairer Lehrer ich bin. Oder schreiben sie das nicht jedem?"

Hermine und Ron tauschten verwunderte Blicke aus.

„Das… das habe… ich meine… ich wollte…"

„Wir sehen uns im Unterricht, Potter…", mit diesen Worten ging Snape.

Als er schließlich verschwunden war, spürte Harry wie schnell sein Herz eigentlich schlug.

‚Das… das ist doch nicht normal…', dachte Harry, während er eine Hand auf seine Brust legte. ‚Warum schlägt mein Herz so schnell?' Er schluckte, legte danach seinen Kopf zurück und schloss seine Augen.

„Ähm… Harry?", fragte Ron vorsichtig.

„Mhm…..?"

„Was… was war das gerade mit Snape?", fragte nun Hermine an Rons Stelle.

„Ach das… nichts… wahrscheinlich spinnt er wieder einmal etwas zusammen.", murmelte Harry und packte den Brief weg, den er noch immer in der Hand gehalten hatte. Er würde ihn lesen, wenn er alleine wäre… und sich beruhigt hatte…

Am nächsten Morgen in der Eulerei…

… Harry schrieb noch:

Wäre schön, wenn du mir bald wieder einmal schreibst.

Wir sehen uns,

Harry

Er faltete das Stück Pergament, schrieb Toms Adresse noch darauf und wickelte es um Hedwigs Fuß.

„Beiß ihn nicht wieder, ja?"

Ein Gurren von Hedwig war die Antwort.

Nachdem Harry das Fenster geöffnet und Hedwig einen Keks gegeben hatte, flatterte dieser weg.

Harry blickte einige Zeit Hedwig nach und dann nach unten. Er sah einige Schüler, die noch schnell in das Schloss rannten. Harry runzelte die Stirn, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und ging langsam von der Eulerei hinunter.

In den Gängen war es still. Niemand (außer Harry) ging herum. Harry schluckte und sag – Unheim ahnend – auf die Uhr. 20 nach 9. 20 Minuten zu spät und er musste noch in den fünften Stock zu McGonagall!

Harry überlegte nicht lange, sondern nahm seinen Zauberstab, schwang ihn kurz und sprach „Accio Besen!" und kurz danach kam sein Besen. Schnell schwang er sich auf ihn und flog über die Stiegen und in einem Mördertempo durch die Gänge.

Als Harry schließlich um eine Ecke bog, stieß er mit jemandem zusammen. Kurz blieb Harry benommen am Boden liegen, als er dann jemanden schreiben hörte: „POTTER!"

Harry schlug die Augen auf und erblickte Snape, der vor ihm stand.

„P… Professor, ich…"

„SEIEN SIE STILL!"

Harry schluckte und stand langsam auf.

„Was fällt ihnen ein so durch die Gänge zu fliegen?", fauchte Snape.

„Ich.. ich…"

„Still! Das bringt ihnen Nachsitzen!"

Harry senkte seinen Blick und ging langsam mit Snape zu McGonagalls Unterricht.

Ihm fiel den ganzen Weg über das Stück Pergament in Snapes Hand nicht auf…

* * *

So, das war's wieder mal mit einem Kapitel. Hoffe sehr, es hat euch gefallen. Ab 6 Reviews geht es weiter und noch mal danke an alle, die mir die Treue gehalten haben und meine FF noch lesen. 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Dank, Leute!

Hab euch lieb,

Astrid


	11. Detention!

Hallo!

Und nun ist endlich ein neues Kapitel wieder online. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich nicht gerechnet, dass ich so schnell 6 Reviews bekomme, also hat es ein wenig länger gedauert...

Und eine Erklärung, weil mich sehr viele gefragt haben, warum Snape im Chat TheOne heißt. Nun das kommt daher, dass meine Freundin Claudia (übrigens danke, dass du die Geschichte immer liest, das baut immer sehr auf, wenn du sagst, ich schreibe gut. An dieser Stelle angemerkt, Claudia ist eine meiner treuesten Fans… hab dich lieb) und ich die Theorie haben, dass Snape in Wirklichkeit „The Chosen One" ist und nicht Harry. Sicher, die Theorie ist vielleicht etwas weit hergeholt, aber das wäre ja so schön…

Special thanks Wie du siehst, es geht schon weiter Ja, vielleicht schreibe ich Harry ein wenig Out-of-chara, aber ich hoffe, er passt trotzdem halbwegs…

**Topiclady: **Die 6 Reviews habe ich schon bekommen und Fluchs geht's weiter. Ich werde versuchen es weiterhin lustig zu gestallten, aber bald kommt das Happy End!

**Feaneth:** Naja, würde er ihn netter behandeln glaube ich, würde das gegen Snape gehen, wie er sonst ist… nun ja, vielleicht kommt die nettere Behandlung ja bald… ;-)

**Loki Slytherin: **Wirrungen und Irrungen kommen sicher noch viele… Danke übrigens, dass du meine Geschichten immer liest. Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, liest du oft welche von mir, oder?

**Natsucat:** Wow, so ein langes Review habe ich ja noch nie bekommen, danke auf jeden Fall Danke, dass du mich auf deine Favoritenliste hast, ist wirklich schön zu wissen, dass jemand die Geschichte so gerne mag

**MiraVoldemort:** Dein Warten hat sich hoffentlich gelohnt. Danke fürs Review ich bin nicht nachgekommen mit dem schreiben… sonst hätte ich es sofort nach den 6 Reviews online gegeben… XD

**Carina26:** Hmm… schwer zu sagen wie viele Kapitel ich noch schreiben werde. Ich schreibe einfach mal und sehe, wie viele Kapitel dabei raus kommen… könnten noch ein paar werden…

**Hexe-chan:** Alle Kapitel, Wow… ich mag Snape auch sehr gerne, wenn er böse ist.

**Elektra van Helsing: **Da bin ich froh ich bemühe mich auf jeden Fall…

**Peevensia:** Schon weitergeschrieben ich habe einen Hang zu Cliffhangern…

**Anna2509:** Ich hoffe das oben hat deine Frage beantwortet ;-)

**Blind Guardian:** Du hast mir jetzt auch schon viele Reviews geschrieben, also vielen Danke erst mal.

Elias wollte was von ihm, ja, aber da wird auch noch was passieren… hoffe ich verliere dann den Erzählungsstrang nicht…

Und ja, das mit Hermine und Ron kommt noch raus, vielleicht auch noch nicht in dem Kapitel. Ich darf nur nicht die Erzählungsstränge verlieren, eigentlich will ich alles so gut wie möglich aufdecken…

**Mmmel:** Baldige Fortsetzung ist schon da. Bin auch froh ums Happy End, hoffe nur, ich kann das gut umsetzen...

Fanfiktion.de  
**Sherry:** Passiert bald was, nur noch ein wenig warten ;-)

**Cyberrat:** Schon weitergeschrieben, schon ist das neue Kapitel online

**Selas:**Ich mache schon weiter, ich mag einfach Cliffhänger. Finde, es wird so spannender :-)

**Korksie:** Das wird sich bald zeigen. Es entwickelt sich auf jeden Fall zum Happy End,aber wie... lesen

**Tina1982:** Erst jetzt entdeckt und so schnell gelesen, dann muss ich ja beim schreiben was richtig gemach haben Ja, da gehört Hedwigs Käfig, muss das mal ausbessern... Ich bin sehr froh, dass es dir gefällt

**Ramsesverdammt:** Du hast meine Geschichte voll durchschaut Ich schreibe Harry vermutlich etwas blöd, aber ich hoffe, dass es lustig ist. Vielleicht dauert es ja gar nicht so lange bis sie zur Sache gehen, so 1 – 2 Kapitel... ich habe schnell weiter gemacht, hoffe es gefällt.

**Sandy:** Ich versuche schon sehr, Snapes Gefühle mehr und mehr einzubauen, vielleicht gefälllt es dir im nächsten Kapitel ja, ich habe mich bemüht

**Ravenne:** Hermine und Ron spielen in meiner Geschichte nicht ganz so wichtige Rollen, aber ich will sie nicht weg lassen. Also werde ich sie noch ein wenig einbauen, hoffe es gefällt dir

**Slavka:** Danke, ist immer schön, wenn man hört, dass die Geschichte gut ist. Habe schon weiter geschrieben, hoffe es gefällt

All diesen Leuten noch mal danke für ihre Reviews

Bitte schreibt mir, wenn ich Snape zu Out-of-chara schreibe. Das will ich nicht, kann allerdings schon passieren. Also bitte schreiben...

Viel Spaß beim lesen, hoffe eure Fragen sind beantwortet.

Bis bald!

Part 11: Detention 

„Toll... ich muss gleich zu Snape...", keuchte Harry und schlug sich aus Verzweiflung ein Buch auf den Kopf.

„Ach Harry...", murmelte Hermine und legte ihm aufmunternd ihre Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wirst es schon überleben. Und wenn nicht... kriege ich deinen Feuerblitz?", fragte Ron und grinste.

Harry, der nun aufgehört hatte sich zu schlagen, blickte wütend zu Ron.

„Rohon...", knurrte Hermine und sag ihn böse an.

„Mann wird doch wohl noch einen Witz machen dürfen!", sprach Ron und hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Das ist aber nicht lustig. Der arme Harry muss..."

„Ist schon gut, Hermine.", ergriff Harry das Wort und stand auf. „Ich muss los. Eben noch in die Eulerei und dann..." Er seufzte.

„Harry?", fragte Ron noch, bevor Harry die Tür verlassen konnte.

„Ja?"

„Mit wem schreibst du eigentlich immer diese Briefe?"

„Willst du uns etwas erzählen?", fragte nun Hermine.

„Ich -" Er stockte. „Später. Wenn ich von Snape zurück komme kann ich es euch ja erzählen. Tschüss..."

Schließlich war Harry aus der Tür gegangen – zur Eulerei.

In der Eulerei...

„Hedwig!", rief Harry, als er mit dem schreiben des Briefes fertig war.

Hedwig kam angeflogen und schuhute freudig. Kurz streichelte Harry Hedwig über das Gefieder und schnallte ihm dann den Brief um.

„Du weißt wohin, oder?", wisperte Harry.

„Gurr...", kam die Antwort von Hedwig.

Harry nickte und ließ Hedwig dann fliegen. Kurz sah er ihm nach, dann ging er hinunter zu dem Kerker.

Währendessen im Kerker...

... Snape saß wieder an seinem PC und las sich einmal die Gespräche, die er mit Harry im Chat gehalten hatte, durch.

Scar: Tja da kann ich ja nicht mitreden … meine Verwandten halten mich immer noch in ihrem Haus gefangen …

SurevesBat: Warum sperren sie dich eigentlich ein?

Scar: Sie haben Angst vor mir …

SurevesBat: … Angst …?

Scar: Ja. Sie denken, ich könnte sie verzaubern …

Snape lehnte sich ein wenig zurück und runzelte seine Stirn. Harry Potter...

Er las ein Stück weiter und musste lachen. Es war eigentlich offensichtlich, dass es Potter war, mit dem er geredet hatte, damals... vor ihrem ersten Treffen... so wenig wie er meine Hinweise verstanden hat... Typisch Potter.

Und dann später... nach dem Treffen... er hatte wieder angefangen mit ihm zu reden...

TheOne: Guten Abend….

Scar: Neu hier?

TheOne: Ja… habe diesen Chat durch Zufall gefunden. Ich mag Chats lieber, in denen wenige Leute sind…

Scar: Kann ich verstehen… habe zurzeit eigentlich auch keine Lust noch mal in einen Chat zu gehen…

TheOne: Warum bist du dann online?

Scar: Keine Ahnung… habe sonst nichts zu tun…

…

Scar: Will ja noch mit dir reden, bevor wir uns dann lange nicht mehr sehen können. vielleicht ja nie wieder…

TheOne: Lese ich Trauer in deiner Schrift?

Scar: Naja, ich konnte die letzten zwei Wochen gut mit dir reden… bist fast so was wie ein Freund…

TheOne: Mhm…

Nach diesem Teil verschränkte Snape die Arme. Seltsam... Harry hatte offensichtlich wirklich gerne mit ihm geredet... und Snape...?

Snape schüttelte sich. Er dachte wirklich in seiner Freizeit über Potter nach! Schnell stand er auf und, trat zum Fenster und öffnete es. Er sah etwas weißes, das näher und näher kam.

Snape runzelte die Stirn, erkannte dann jedoch, dass es Potters Eule war.

„Ow...", murmelte er." Er hat mir wieder einmal geschrieben..." Snape hob einen Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln.

Hedwig setzte sich auf das Fenstersims und sah Snape schräg an. Danach drehte Hedwig seinen Kopf einmal herum und wieder zurück und schuhute.

„Gib mir den Brief.", sprach Snape herrschend.

Hedwig gurrte und streckte den Fuß mit dem Stück Pergament zu Snape. Schnell nahm Snape das Pergament, öffnete es und las:

Hi Tom...

Heute ist wieder einmal ein toller Tag... ich habe zu lange Zeit damit verbracht, dir den Brief zu schreiben, wollte dann (schon 20 Minuten verspätet) noch schnell in den Unterricht gehen, ich lief dann aber diesem Idiot von Lehrer über den Weg, von dem ich dir schon erzählt habe. Heute habe ich also Nachsitzen bei ihm.

Ich muss 120 Minuten mit ihm alleine in einem Zimmer verbringen... klingt doch toll... da kommt Freude auf, glaube mir...

Tut mir Leid, dass dieser Brief etwas kürzer geworden ist, ich muss nur gleich los... bite halte mir die Daumen...

Auf das ich es überlebe...

Harry

Snape verzog ein wenig das Gesicht.

‚Wie seltsam. Er hat noch immer nichts gemerkt...', dachte er. Dann lächelte er ein wenig. ‚Wieso habe ich eigentlich gedacht, dass er es durchschauen würde? Es ist Potter!'

Snape faltete den Brief und blickte wieder zu dem Fenstersims und erkannte, dass Hedwig offensichtlich schon weggeflogen war.

Er drehte sich um und trat schwebend zu seinem Schreibtisch, um die Antwort auf Harrys Brief zu schreiben. Noch kurz blickte er auf die Uhr und sah, dass er noch 20 Minuten Zeit hatte, bis Harry zu ihm kommen würde.

„Gut...", murmelte er und verließ den Kerker in Richtung Eulerei.

Kaum, dass Snape den Kerker verlassen hatte, trat Harry ein (Anmerkung: Ich weiß, es grenzt an einem Wunder, dass sich die beiden verpasst haben, aber ich brauche diesen Verlauf für meine Geschichte…).

„So, Professor, ich… Professor?", sprach Harry und blickte verwundert durch den Raum.

‚Tja… entweder ich bin zu früh oder er zu spät… na bitte… dann warte ich eben…', dachte Harry, verschränkte trotzig die Arme und sah sich um. Das konnte er ja jetzt zum ersten Mal in Ruhe.

Harry ging nach rechts zu einigen Schränken. Er sah einige Zutaten, von denen er schon einmal etwas gehört hatte und andere, von denen er nicht wissen wollte, wozu sie dienten. Er ging weiter und sah viele Bücher. Bei einem Buch stockte er, las sich noch einmal den Titel durch und begann laut zu lachen. Er nahm den rosa Band heraus und blätterte darin. Der Titel war „Wie gewinne ich die Liebe meines Lebens ohne Zauber? Die 20 wichtigsten Tipps." Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Snape und Liebesbücher? Bitte, wenn er meinte…

Noch immer lachend steckte er das Buch weg und ging danach weiter, als sein Blick plötzlich bei einem hellen Licht hängen blieb. Er ging näher und erkannte, dass er der Bildschirm von einem PC war. Er ging weiter, bis er schließlich vor besagtem PC stand.

‚Von hier aus hat er also mit mir geredet…' Harry seufzte.

Schließlich sah Snape genauer auf den Bildschirm. Er erkannte, dass Snape das Word geöffnet hatte.

‚Was er wohl schreibt?', fragte er sich, sah sich um und als er niemanden sah, begann er, sich das Geschriebene durchzulesen.

Harry las:

Scar: Ich habe dich etwas noch gar nicht gefragt, was ich gerne wissen würde… was machst du eigentlich? Ich meine als Job…

TheOne: Nun ja… ich… arbeite mit Menschen…

Scar: Lässt sich das auch etwas genauer definieren?

TheOne: Mit vielen Menschen.. in einer Schule…

Scar: Ow… tja… ich… ähm… lästere eigentlich nicht so ab… über Schule usw.

TheOne: Ich habe schon die letzten 14 Tage mitbekommen, WIE du lästert… zu sagen du lästerst nicht, ist zu spät. Dazu kenne ich dich zu gut.

Scar: Ähm… echt?

TheOne: Ja

Er blickte auf.

‚D… das kann nicht sein. Das sind die Gespräche von mir und Tom. Aber wie kommt Snape da ran?' Plötzlich verstand Harry alles. Er wich ein Stück zurück und erblasste vor Schreck.

„Nein… das kann nicht sein…", murmelte Harry und hielt sich am Tisch fest. „Snape… Tom… NEIN!" Er verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen – die Augen vor Schreck weit aufgerissen.

Währendessen betrat Snape den Kerker wieder – er hatte den Brief gerade weggeschickt. Als er gerade das Zimmer betrat, erblickte er Harry, der neben Snapes PC saß, das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben.

„Potter? Was zum Teufel machen sie da?", zischte Snape wütend.

Harry richtete sich langsam auf und drehte sich zu Snape. Er war weiß, wie die Wand hinter ihm. Seine grünen Augen stachen hervor.

„Du… du… das warst du… die ganze Zeit über…", keuchte er.

„Was nehmen sie sich heraus, Potter? Was fällt ihnen ein mich zu Duzen? 50 Punkte Abzug und nun, beginnen wir ihre Detention." Snape drehte sich weg und begann zu seinem Schreibtisch zu schreiten.

Harry jedoch beachtete es nicht. „DU bist Tom. Die ganze Zeit über. Warum hast du mich so zum Narren gehalten?"

Snape verharrte in seiner Bewegung. „Du hast lange gebraucht, dass zu verstehen. Und duze mich nicht!"

„Aber… aber… die ganze Zeit…" Harry klang verzweifelt. Er fasste sich an die Stirn – er musste sich wieder am Schreibtisch festhalten.

„Ich dachte du hättest das früher durchschaut." Snape drehte sich wieder zu Harry. „Spätestens, als du meine Verletzung gesehen hattest. Aber nein… du hast TOM ja weiter geschrieben." Snape zischte den Namen TOM besonders abfällig.

„Warum?"  
„Warum WAS?"

„Warum hast du nach wie vor mit mir geredet? Nach unserem ersten Treffen.. warum?"

„Duze mich nicht…", zischte Snape, seine Stimme, nicht wie die von Harry, noch immer erstaunlich beherrscht. Sonst sagte er nichts. Er konnte Harry keine Antwort auf die Frage geben, die er sich immer selbst stellte und dabei keine Antwort fand.

Harry ballte nun seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Warum sollte ich jetzt aufhören dich zu duzen, wenn ich das bei Tom auch mache?"

„Ich bin dein Lehrer, Potter."

„Das hat dich nicht daran gehindert, mit mir weiter zu reden!" Harry war nun kurz davor Snape anzuschreien.

Snape trat einen Schritt auf Harry zu, baute sich bedrohlich vor diesem auf und wisperte: „Rede nicht in diesem Ton mit mir. Du wirst es bereuen."

„Ach ja? LASS MICH DOCH IN RUHE!", schrie Harry, stieß Snape weg und lief aus dem Kerker in den Gryffindor- Turm.

Als Snape sich wieder gefangen hatte, richtete er sich auf, trat zum PC und schaltete diesen ab. „Das hat ein Nachspiel, Potter…"

Erst als er im Schlafsaal in seinem Bett lag, konnte Harry sich beruhigen und über das eben Geschehe nachdenken.

‚Er war es... er war es die ganze Zeit... ich habe immer mit Snape geredet...' Er drehte sich auf die Seite und blickte auf einen Punkt an der Wand. ‚Mit Snape! Er ist mein Lehrer! Ein schleimiger, wiederlicher, wohlgemerkt... aber ich habe mit ihm geredet... sehr gut geredet... sehr lange geredet... es hat mir einfach gefallen...'

Harry drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken und schloss die Augen. ‚Er war sehr nett. Aber... es ist Snape!'

Danach schlug Harry die Augen auf. „Snape...", murmelte er und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Er hat mich all die Jahre gequält. Und nun... er kann sich nicht geändert haben. Aber unsere Gespräche..."

Einige weitere Male wälzte er sich hin und her. Ein sehr seltsames Gefühl hatte sich in seiner Brust verbreitet. Er war verzweifelt, wütend, wollte jemanden schlagen, er könnte auf der Stelle zusammenbrechen, vielleicht sogar weinen. Aber Harry konnte nichts von alldem – er fühlte sich wie in Watte gebettet. So sehr er sich bemühte, der Schock saß zu tief, als das er etwas fühlen konnte.

Er vergrub seinen Kopf unter dem Kissen und lauschte für kurze Zeit der Stille.

Plötzlich hörte er ein leises „Shuhu!"

Harry richtete sich auf und blickte zum Fenster. Es war Hedwig, die einen Brief am Bein hatte.

„Na?", fragte er, stand auf und ging zu Hedwig. Er streichelte sie und sie knabberte ein wenig an Harrys Finger. „Ein Brief von Snape?"

Hedwig gurrte und streckte Harry ihr Bein entgegen.

Dieser nahm sich den Brief, gab Hedwig einen Keks und setzte sich ans Bett – er legte den Brief vor sich hin und musterte ihn.

‚Aufmachen?', fragte er sich und musterte den Brief weiter. Er blickte den Brief so langen an, bis die Schrift vor seinen Augen verschwamm und seine Augen langsam schmerzten.

Schließlich nahm er ihn zur Hand, öffnete ihn langsam und las:

Hallo Harry.

Der Lehrer ist sicher nicht so schlimm, wie du denkst. Ich kann dich schlecht aufbauen, denn für das, was du gemacht hast, hast du Nachsitzen verdient, nehme ich sehr stark an. Außerdem handelt der Lehrer sicher Vorschriftsmäßig. So handle ich auch, aber ich bezeichne mich nicht als Tyrann oder Idiot, wie du deinen Lehrer.

Ich muss dann auch wieder weiter unterrichten.  
Wir sehen uns,

Tom

Als er den Brief fertig gelesen hatte, sah Harry wieder nach oben. Da merkte er, dass die Tinte plötzlich verschwamm, einige Wassertropfen sammelten sich darauf.

Harry erschrak ein wenig und fasste sich an die Wange. Seltsamerweise realisierte er erst jetzt, dass ihm Tränen die Wangen herunter rannen.

„Verdammt...", fluchte Harry, wischte sich schnell die Tränen weg und ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust. Dann schlug er in seinen Polster, solange, bis er sich völlig verausgabt hatte und schließlich wieder müde in sein Bett sank.

‚Warum?", fragte er sich immer und immer wieder...

Ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit im Kerker..

... Snape saß am Fenster und blickte hinaus in die dunkle Nacht. Er überlegte, was das gerade mit Potter war. Er hatte ihm seine Fragen nicht beantworten können, er wusste die Antworten selbst nicht.

Er atnete tief durch, stand auf und ging durch den Raum.

„So viele Fragen...", murmelte er, blieb stehen und blickte zu dem PC.

Danach nickte er, als er seinen Entschluss gefasst hatte und ging zu seinem Tisch. Er kramte ein Stück Pergament heraus. Als er den Brief fertig geschrieben hatte, las er ihn noch einmal.

Potter, wir müssen noch eine weitere Unterredung treffen. Sie werden morgen Nachmittag um 8 Uhr am Ostturm erscheinen.

Professor Snape

Snape ging danach in die Eulerei und schicke den Brief weg zu Harry.

Und wieder ein Kapitel erfolgreich beendet. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich freue mich über weitere Reviews. Ein weiteres Kapitel wird es bald geben, es kann nur etwas länger dauern, habe bald Latein-Arbeit und da muss ich wieder wie eine verrückte lernen... aber sonst unter Unterricht (Physik, Biologie, Psychologie usw.) schreibe ich die Geschichte weiter. Also auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen und bitte, bitte schreibt mir eure Meinung. Danke!

Eure Astrid


End file.
